Gifts and Curses
by OzeraBand
Summary: He thought he was alone in the world. No one had accepted him, every part of him, but maybe he isn't alone. He isn't the only one with anger problems as unmanageable as his are. Maybe, hers could be worse. Bruce/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Alice, though I would love to have a Mark Ruffalo clone.**

**For clarification, the scientist is not Tony. Enjoy!**

Prologue

_ Her agonizing screams echoed through the laboratory. The scientist winced at the volume. His assistants restrained her to the bed and he took hold of her arm, the needle in his hand aimed at the prominent vein in her pale arm._

_ As the needle was inserted into her small arm, she trashed in the small white hospital type bed as much as the restraints allowed her._

"_Tony, help me. Tony! TONY! HELP ME!" She repetitively screamed until the bottle full of the mixture inserted through the needle was empty._

_ She grew quiet and stopped moving as she her breathing began to even. The scientist observed her, analyzing the results of the injection. Her face was expressionless as she started to sit up._

_ The scientist wrote his observations in his notebook and he looked up once more._

_ There was blood on the walls and his assistants motionless on the floor. The little girl stood with blood on her yellow sundress._

"_I want to go home." Her childlike voice called out to him. He turned and sprinted towards the door, but something blocked him, it felt like a wall. The scientist couldn't see it, nor feel it._

"_I want to go HOME!" She screamed and he felt immense pain inside of his body like nothing he had ever felt before. He then fell on the floor, like his assistants, motionless._

_ Tears were streaming down her face as she sat down on the floor. She heard a crash in the distance and she scooted towards the corner and hid behind the bed. The door crashed open and a dark skinned man stepped inside._

_ He scanned the room with his dark eyes and they landed on a little girl in the corner. The man strolled towards her and knelt down in front of her._

"_Hi there, I'm Nick Fury. I'm here to save you." He said kindly._

_ The little girl gazed at him with untrusting eyes. She stood up, extending her right arm. With her long, jagged fingernails, due to her harsh treatment, she scratched his left eye._

_ He screamed out in agony and cradled his eye, trying to stop the blood flow._

"_I don't trust you, why did your friends hurt me?" She cried._

"_Those aren't my friends; my friends are here so take you back home to your mommy, daddy, and brother. They miss you, that is why they sent me." He said softly with the kindness he began with, but with more sincerity._

"_Are you lying to me?" She said with a hint of trust in her eyes, but a small hint of apprehension still lingered._

"_No, I promise you that I will take you away from here, back to your parents, back to your home." He smiled at her despite the agonizing pain in his eye._

_ The girl smiled at him and muttered a quick apology; she was going home. She could finally see Tony again and everything would be like before._

_Well, almost everything._

**And that is how Nick Fury lost his eye, to a little girl. That had to hurt his pride! Please review, I want to see if you love my story.**


	2. The Helicarrier

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Alice, though I would love to have a Mark Ruffalo clone.**

"Alice, stop fidgeting. Ryan Reynolds is not within a hundred mile radius of the building." Tony sneered at my bouncing form.

"Well my apologies, sir. Does my excitement insult you?" I jested.

"Yes fair maiden it does. Your riding of the chair will ruin the dildo on it!" He said sarcastically.

"Sorry if I'm counting the seconds until the Yellowcard autographed guitar auction ends. I have the highest bid. You're just jealous that I have something to do with my life."

"Excuse me, but my popularity with the opposite gender is undeniable. Women can't resist the charm of a genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist."

"I can and I do not regret it."

"Because you're my sister, so you don't count. Admit it though, you would love me!" I could almost hear the smirk on his face.

I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and pivoted towards the bar, probably to get the aged wine that he had bought last night.

"Tony, can you pour me a glass." I asked as I turned.

I then heard a crash followed by Tony gagging. Concerned, I hurried towards my uncoordinated brother.

There he was, spitting into the trashcan. The bottle of wine was abandoned and the glass on the counter, broken with its contents spilling out.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I asked and looked him over.

"I'm fine, I will however advise against that glass of wine." He hoarsely croaked.

"That's great," I giggled. "I guess you're not using that for your little 'dinner' with Pepper?"

"Affirmative. I think I'll just give her the new bottle of champagne."

A beeping sounded from my laptop. I shrieked as I jumped in the seat and stared into my computer.

"Yes!" I screamed. "I won!" Bouncing up and down in my seat, I was squeaking.

"Alice, aren't you supposed to be working?" Tony teased.

"Aren't you?" I retorted.

"Well played sister, well played. Anyways, I have to go meet Pepper, so shoo."

"Why do I have to shoo if you are going to meet her? Usually having to go meet someone involves leaving."

"Exactly, she's coming here, so get out."

"Well then, I'll just go to Starbucks. See you later, player!" I said as I snatched my laptop and walked towards the elevator.

"Bye, Alice." He chirped, which I scoffed at, and stepped inside of the elevator and a Java Chip Frappuccino is calling my name.

* * *

I pulled the door open and the scent of coffee beans and chocolate greeted me. I made my way to the back of the line trying to discreetly sniff the room; I must say the scent was somewhat addictive. I shifted from foot to foot as I ordered my Frappuccino.

"Alice!" the employee called and I walked forward and took the cup with a friendly smile.

I made my way to one of the maroon couches and sank into it. I opened my laptop and logged into my Pinterest.

Just as I was pinning a picture of flying cats, a tall woman sat at my table. I looked her over with a confused look at my face.

"Hello, I am Agent Maria Hill and I work for SHEILD." She stated without a drop of emotion. My heart started pounding. SHEILD was the organization that Tony was talking about earlier. What do they want with me? Or more importantly, what do they_ know_?

"Hi, I believe I am right to assume that you know who I am." I said nervously.

"Yes. Alessandra Stark, SHEILD would like your help with locating an object of pure nuclear energy called the Tesseract."

"Am I going to be designing a device to help find it?" I asked.

"No Ms. Stark you, along with your brother who Agent Coulson is speaking with at the moment, will help locate it."

"I am the head designer at Stark Industries, what help could I possible give you besides criticism on your technology." I joked. She did not laugh.

"I assure you that your skills are very much needed and SHEILD would appreciate your help." She seemed genuine enough. One of my greatest flaws is the inability of saying no.

"Alright, if Tony's doing it, then I am. But just out of curiosity, why do you need the Tesseract?"

"That is classified information Ms. Stark." She said stiffly.

"I understand."

"When we arrive at Stark Tower, Mr. Stark and yourself will board a helicopter with Agent Coulson and I that will take you to SHIELD's headquarters."

"Can I still finish my Frappuccino?" I innocently asked. The corner of her lip twitched upward.

* * *

Tony decided he wanted to come later, the arrogant douche bag. As the plane touched down on the helicarrier, I unbuckled my seatbelt and stood up.

"Ms. Stark, We will go meet Director Fury and he will inform you with how you will be assisting us in locating the Tesseract." Phil informed me.

"We have known each other for years, Phil. I told you, you call me Alice." I scoffed, always the gentlemen.

The door opened and Phil gestured for me to exit first and that I did. We entered the helicarrier and walked down many hallways until we reached a large area with elevated floors. SHIELD agents were running around the area and there was a circular table, which Nick Fury was speaking to the people surrounding and sitting on the table.

A muscular blond man was sitting down in a seat along with Natalie-I mean-Natasha Romanoff who sent me a smile. Another _man_ was standing talking to Fury. I must say, I would hit that, _hard_.

"Thank you for asking nicely. So, uh, how long am I staying?" he asked softly. The hopeless romantic inside of me swooned over his soft voice, only _slightly_ turned on. Okay, so maybe I'm under exaggerating, just a little bit.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're free to go." Director Fury replied seemingly not noticing our presence, but knowing him, he notices everything.

"Where are you with that?" Mr. Sexy asked.

"We are sweeping every wireless accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Phil answered.

"We're still not going to find them in time." Natasha answered.

"Hello, Ms. Stark. I hope your flight was well." Fury turned to me.

"Yes, thank you. I must say I am impressed." I complemented. I loved the window in the front.

"Thank you. Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner and Ms. Stark to their laboratory?" Fury commanded. Natasha stood up and motioned Mr. Sexy and me to follow her.

"You'll love it Doctor, we have all or the toys. Nothing you haven't seen before Alice." She smirked. I snuck a glance at Dr. Banner and I internally swooned. His curly black streaked with grey hair fell into his face, adorable large brown eyes that were fixed on the floor.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Natasha. How have you been?" I asked, trying to diminish the awkward silence.

"I have been around, doing work for SHEILD. So far so good." She answered shortly.

"That's good." I said.

Natasha stopped in front of double sliding doors. She took out a key card and slid it in and the doors opened.

She gestured us to walk in. I strolled inside with Dr. Banner behind me and I glanced around, not really impressed.

"I'll see you two later." Natasha informed and left the key card on a table and strolled out with her heels clicking against the floor.

"If Tony were here, he would be disappointed. They really need a technology update." I said, trying to make conversation. He grunted and looked at a screen that was showing the cameras of the helicarrier. I walked to a computer and started to look at people's files. I busied myself with the blond man's which I now know is Steve Rogers.

"I am a fan of your work, Doctor. I must say that it is thorough. The world needs people like you." I tried to complement getting him to talk. I clicked on a man named Clint Barton. It showed a video of him and Natasha fighting. Him shooting arrows and her shooting guns.

"Thank you." He said softly.

I clicked on his profile and it showed a large green _thing _the computer called the Hulk. It was smashing through what looked like Harlem, but it wasn't very clear due to the flying residue.

The Hulk roared and snatched a car and flung it effortlessly towards a small building.

"Whoa, awesome!" I couldn't help but saying. Realizing that I said it out loud, my head snapped up to see Dr. Banner's confused face.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly. The corner of his mouth turned upward and he looked back down at the computers that he was observing.

"Can I ask you something Dr. Banner?" I sheepishly asked.

"Yes?"

"How do you keep your pants on when you change into the Hulk?" I bluntly asked, immediately regretting it as his eyes widened.

"Oh, um, I don't really know." He said with an amused expression, looking over his glasses. I blushed, but because of my tan skin, it wasn't noticeable. I proceeded into looking into Tony's profile.

"What are you doing?" I asked him after a little while since he looked interested in his current project.

"I'm trying to track the gamma radiation of the Tesseract in attempt of locating it." He replied.

"Oh, cool." Smart and sexy, my favorite combination.

"What are you doing in contribution in locating the Tesseract?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"I don't really know. I'm a designer at Stark Industries. I designed every awesome aspect of Tony's monkey suit. Other than criticizing the structure of every thing in the helicarrier, I'm not exactly helpful." I said. He didn't reply. He must be thinking I'm stupid.

I looked up and noticed him staring at me. My head snapped down and I blushed. I glanced back up and noticed a shade of pink on his cheeks. I smirked and looked back down.

I clicked on my profile and saw basic information on me along with my whereabouts for the past few years, but nothing about my_ gift_.

I suspect SHIELD wants more information on my gift before they record it, or they just don't know but I doubt that.

"Dr. Banner-" I started.

"Bruce." He interrupted.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"You can call me Bruce." So that was his first name. I didn't really read his profile, just watched the video.

"Oh, alright. You may call me Alessandra, or Alice for short if you would like." I rambled. I internally smacked myself on the head. He chuckled and grinned.

Once again, internal hopeless romantic swoons. His whole face seemed to transform with the smile that adorned his face. I couldn't help but stare.

"What have you been doing for the past few years? I tried to make small talk.

"I have been in a city called Calcutta in India which has a contagious fever spreading and no doctor. I was helping the people, trying to cure their disease, or at least make it tolerable." He said softly. I internally swooned.

"You were helping people?"

"Yes."

"After Harlem?" I asked, not in the least ashamed. A distant looked crossed his face.

After a while he answered with another, "Yes".

"That just so…so kind." I said speechless. He gave me a long look that I returned.

He looked back down and I followed. A silence passed until it was broken.

"I still don't have control over my, um, problem." He told me.

"It's a burden, but you seem to have it under wraps." I replied.

"I don't know why I tell you this, but I can hear _him_. In my mind, I mean. He tries to get out every time my heart accelerates, like when I'm angry, scared, excited, or even happy. He is always there, trying to get out of his cage."

"I think that maybe the best way to get him under control is to let him get out more. Not to tame him, but to let him free. I know first hand. God have mercy on the person who tries to tame the Hulk."

"How do you know?" He asked curiously, not rudely.

"I have what Tony calls a _gift_. I learned to have control over myself by letting go. Though, you do have one up with turning into a rage monster." I said mischievously. He chuckled.

"How exactly does your, uh, gift work?" he asked sheepishly, but still curious.

"That, my dear, is a story for later. For now, you need to locate a cube of pure nuclear energy while I cheer from the sidelines."

**How do you like? Review, please?**


	3. Not So Chivalrous Captain

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Alice, though I would love to have a Mark Ruffalo clone.**

**I won't be updating this often, but since I'm on vacation for a week, what the heck! I haven't seen the Avengers in a while so I might be a bit rusty, but I am following along a number of stories to get some scenes straight. They won't be perfect so don't judge! Enjoy!**

"We've located Loki with a sixty-seven percent hit in Stuttgart, Germany." An agent called from his computer.

"Wait, cross match seventy-nine percent." Another agent corrected him.

"He's not exactly hiding." Steve called from his seat.

"Captain, you're up." Director Fury ordered and He, Agent Hill, and Steve walked out of the area. I turned to Bruce.

"Well, back to the lab!" I mocked in a cheery tone. While Bruce was working, I was looking at pictures of flying cats. This is what my life has turned to, flying cats.

He grinned and we walked back to the lab and he continued working. I took out my phone and searched to see if Tony needed anything.

After a while, my eyelids started to get heavy and I tried to fight it, but the army of unconsciousness claimed me and I found comfort in the desk.

* * *

"Alice? Alice? Alessandra?" I heard a voice call out.

"Huh?" I murmured groggily and opened my eyes and was greeted with warm brown ones.

"Alice, they have Loki." At that, I sat up.

"Already?"

"Yes, Director Fury is calling us to the main room."

"Oh, Okay." I said dumbly and I stood up and Bruce walked out and I follow.

Once we reach the main area, I stood near the railing and leaned on it. Bruce stood near the back of the table. There was someone I didn't recognize, but he was a beast of a man with muscles every wrestler dreams of.

"Fury is interrogating Loki." Natasha informed us.

I fixed my eyes on the screen and the interview began.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." Loki drawled.

"It is built for something a lot stronger." Fury retorted.

"Oh, I've heard. A mindless beast. Makes play he is still a man." Loki smirked. I glanced at Bruce, who shifted uncomfortably.

"How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?" Loki called out.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill cause it's fun." Fury's voice had become deathly calm. "You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh," Loki smirked, "It burns you to have come so close; to have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share." Loki stepped forward and his smug face shifted to a snarl.

"And then to be reminded what real power is." Loki spat.

Fury turned around and smirked, "Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something."

I laughed and Natasha gave me a strange look. I blushed.

The screen went black and the room was silent.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" Dr. Banner said, obviously trying to lift the tension in the room. I chuckled.

Steve stood up and faced our little group, "Loki's going to drag this out." He informed. He then glanced at Thor, "Thor, what's his play?"

I glanced at the bear of a man curiously to see what he had to say.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They are not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." His deep voice called out. _Yay, Alien invasion!_

Bruce stepped forward while taking off his glasses and began to fidget with them, "So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor asked with a confused expression

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce explained. Thor still looked confused

"He's a friend." Bruce said patiently.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell. Along with one of theirs." Natasha said strongly, but with a hint of remorse.

Steve straightened, "I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here."

"I believe that he had a motive for being captured. Maybe to get to know his enemy." I unsurely stated.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him." Bruce said quietly from his place. I grinned.

"Have care how you speak." Thor growled, "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha stated.

"He's adopted?" Thor said unsure of what to respond.

Bruce sliced the awkward silence, "I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium… What do they need the iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent." I head Tony say as he walked onto the bridge with Coulson, "I'm just saying, pick a weekend. I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive."

Tony kept on walking towards our little group while Phil shook his head with a grin on his face and he walked away.

"It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it at S.H.I.E.L.D. No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." He said then slapped Thor's bicep as he walked past the Norse god.

"Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants." Tony said as he walked towards the screens where Fury usually stands.

"Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails." He drawled. "Hello Alice, fancy seeing you here how have these fine specimen been treating you?"

"Um, great?" I said.

"That man is playing _Galaga_! He thought we wouldn't notice but we did." Tony randomly shouted out while pointing to an agent.

"Tony, are you okay?" I asked teasingly.

"Ship Shape. How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns." Agent Hill said defensively.

"Sounds exhausting." Tony murmured while tampering with a computer.

"The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get ahold of pretty easily "The only major component he'll need is a power source with a high-energy density." I noticed him push a flash drive into a computer and he strolled forward.

"Something to kick-start the Cube."

I glanced at Agent Hill's face and saw she had not noticed, neither has anyone else. Conclusion reached, Tony really is insane.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Agent Hill sarcastically snapped.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers; Am I the only who did the reading?" He drawled while walking around the table. I scoffed.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked.

"He'd have to heat the Cube to one hundred twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier. I also did the reading." I smirked at Tony, which he returned it with one to match.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony drawled, smirk still etched on his face.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce said softly.

"Finally, someone who speaks English!" Tony exclaimed as he approached the confused doctor.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve muttered.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner." Tony said as shook Bruce's hand. "Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I am also a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. _Way to ruin the mood, Tony_.

"Thanks." Bruce murmured uncomfortably.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you might join him." Fury drawled in annoyance at Tony.

"I'd start with that stick of his. It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve called to Bruce and Tony.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube and I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury said.

"Monkeys?" Thor questioned while looking around confusedly, "I do not understand."

"I do!" Steve jumped in his seat, "I understood that reference."

Tony looked over at Bruce, "Shall we play, Doctor?"

Bruce looked up at him then gestured towards the door with his arm, "This way."

I got up and followed the men.

"Hey Alice." Tony said while putting his arm around my shoulders.

"What, Tony?"

"We're doing SCIENCE!" Tony shouted and the room went silent as we walked out of there towards the lab. I sighed as Bruce looked at Tony strangely.

* * *

I was once again without something to do with my lack of scientific knowledge. Bruce was scanning Loki's "wand" with some rod-looking thing.

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports of the Tesseract, but it's going to take weeks to process." Bruce called out to Tony who was moving things around the screen.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct route to the Homer cluster, we can clock this at around 600 teraflops." Tony drawled from his position.

Bruce chuckled slightly, "All I packed was a toothbrush."

I was confused as I watched their exchange. Tony moved from his spot, patting my head, which I made a rude gesture to, as he made his way to Bruce.

"You know, you should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it. It's Candy Land."

"It also happens to be where he has his giant bachelor pad with old arcade games, His pride and joy." I teased and Tony stuck out his tongue out at me, which I jollily returned.

"Thanks," Bruce said, not looking up from his work, "but the last time I was in New York, I kind of broke Harlem."

"Yeah, well I promise a stress-free environment. No tension, no surprises." Tony said as he poked Bruce with a pen. I laughed as Bruce jumped in surprise.

"Hey!" I heard Steve call from the door.

Tony leaned close to Bruce's face to examine his eyes, "Nothing?" Bruce looked amused.

"Are you nuts?" The Captain angrily yelled.

"Jury's out." Tony drawled and he and Bruce went back to work.

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you?" Tony said impressed, "What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?"

"Oh, is it yoga? Pilates? Seaweed wraps?" I called from my seat.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve glared at Tony. I couldn't help but snicker. I am never caught.

"Funny things are." Tony drawled.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny." Steve snapped then softened his tone, "No offense, Doc."

"It's alright," Bruce muttered while avoiding making eye contact, "I wouldn't have come aboard if I could handle pointy things.

"Well, I thought it was hilarious." I grinned.

"You're tip-toeing, big man. You need to strut."

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark." Steve pressed.

"You think I'm not?" Tony retorted as he snatched a small silver bag from a table then walked to stand beside Bruce, "Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asked.

"He is a spy, Captain. He's capable of anything." I sighed.

"He's _the_ spy. His secrets have secrets." Tony added as he plopped a couple blueberries in his mouth, then offered some to Bruce, "It's bugging him too, isn't it?"

"Uh," Bruce mumbled, glancing at them, "I just want to finish my work here, and-"

"Doctor?" Steve implored.

Bruce sighed, glancing at us, then removed his glasses to fidget with them- a habit that I have noticed, and I thought it was adorable. "'A warm light for all mankind.' Loki's jab at Fury about the Cube."

"I heard it." Steve confusedly said.

"Well, I think that was meant for you." Bruce explained as he gestured to Tony and my brother held out his small bag, the doctor taking a few blueberries as he interpreted further, "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly-building in New York?" Steve smirked.

"Stark Tower is powered by an arc reactor, similar to the one keeping Tony alive right at this moment. It's a self-sustaining energy source. I would know since _I_ designed it." I said with pride. Stark Tower is my best design and I am very proud of it. I smirked at Steve when he lowered his head in embarrassment.

"That building will ring itself for, what, a year?" Bruce asked me.

"It's just a prototype." I defended. "We're kind of the only name in clean energy right now. That's what they're getting at."

"So, why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D. bring him in on the Tesseract project?" Bruce asked as he looked at the Captain, "What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

"I should probably look into that once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secure files." Tony stated as he walked around the table and towards me, looking at his phone.

"I'm sorry. Did you say-"

"JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge." Tony cut me off, placing the phone in his back pocket, "In a few hours, I'll know ever dirty little secret S.H.I.E.L.D. has tried to hide." He held the packet of blueberries to me, "Blueberry?"

"Yes, please. You couldn't resist hacking?"

"Of course not dear sister, what is a day without hacking into a highly secure server? A wasted day!" Tony said dramatically. I rolled my eyes.

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around." Steve sneered.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence?" Tony mocked, "Historically, not awesome."

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up." Steve stated, "This is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders. We should follow them."

"Following isn't really my style." Tony smirked as he gripped my seat, offering me blueberries.

"And you're all about style aren't you." Steve spat.

"Of the people in this room, which one is a, wearing a spangly outfit and b, not of use?" Tony smirked.

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Bruce said softly.

"Just find the Cube." Steve whispered as he walked out in the direction of the cargo.

"That's the dude that dad fawned over? Alice, I feel like I wasted a thousand dollars on merchandise for Christmas." Tony smirked.

"I think you already wasted the money on all of the Christmas lingerie you give me every year." I sneered.

"Have you used any of it yet?" Tony teased.

"No! I haven't!" I said exasperated.

"Shame."

"Besides, none of them fit. I'm not a size zero, Tony, and you know it." I said.

"Eh, I don't worry about sizes. You can fit into anything anyways. Now that's a gift that I want" Tony teased.

"You know very well that I don't like it." I retorted.

"But it's so cool. Hey, you think you can become a She-Hulk? That'll be awesome." Tony said obviously thinking about what would happen.

"Um?" Bruce looked confused. I don't feel comfortable telling Bruce about my gift.

"Oh yeah, Bruce doesn't know." Tony began. Oh no.

"Brucey, how do you like being in the same room as a shape shifter. It's okay, hold the applause." Tony teased.

"Hey, I that's not your story to tell!" I said embarrassed. I looked at Bruce from under my lashes. The look of surprise that adorned his face was comical; it instantly lifted my mood.

"Story time!" Tony shouted.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"I remember when dear Alice here turned into a little centaur and caused shenanigans all over the day care…"

We were sitting down after the utter embarrassment I had to go through; all calm after the laughter that once was heard in the room.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Fury demanded as he strutted into the lab.

"I kind of have been wondering the same about you."

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract." Fury snapped.

"We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." called Bruce from his position.

"Yeah, then you get your Cube back. No muss, no fuss." Tony said while glancing at the screen in front of him, "What is 'Phase 2'?

Steve marched in with a large riffle looking weapon, "Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D. uses the Cube to make weapons." He glanced at Tony, "Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me."

"Rodgers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract." Fury began to explain, "This does not mean that we're making-"

"I'm sorry, Nick." Tony interrupted, turning the computer around to face Steve and Fury, showing the model for a nuclear missile, "Were you lying?"

"I was wrong, Director." Steve said, regarding Fury coldly, "The world hasn't changed a bit."

Thor and Natasha entered the lab at that moment.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce called to Natasha while showing the missile model on the computer.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" Natasha said cautiously with fear etched in her face.

"Ha, I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed." Bruce laughed humorless.

"Loki is manipulating you." She merely stated.

"And you have been doing what, exactly?" I defended Bruce.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." She sneered.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." Bruce snapped. I couldn't help but grin.

"I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." I demanded.

Fury regarded for a moment then pointed at Thor, "Because of him."

Thor's eyes widened, "Me?"

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town." Fury explained, moving so he was standing in the middle of the loose circle that had formed, "We learned that not only are we not alone but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with you planet." Thor defended.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" Fury stated, "And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched," his eyes landed on me, "that can't be controlled."

"Like you control the Cube?" Steve demanded.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies." Thor snapped, walking towards Fury, "It is a signal to all realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" Steve asked.

"You forced our hand." Fury said, "We had to come up with something."

"A nuclear deterrent." Tony nonchalantly stated from behind Fury, "Because that always calms everything right down."

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Fury snapped.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep-" Steve started.

"Wait, wait. Hold on. How is this now about me?" Tony demanded.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve sarcastically asked.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor scoffed.

"Excuse me," Fury implied, pivoting to look at Thor, "did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?"

"You treat you champions with such mistrust." Thor spat.

"You are not my champions." Fury retorted.

"Are you boys really that naïve?" Natasha scoffed looking at the men, "S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors potential threats."

"Captain America's on the threat watch?" I asked in disbelief.

Natasha looked at me sharply, "We all are."

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor boomed.

"That's his M.O., isn't it?" Banner asked, attracting everyone's attention, "I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a bomb ready to go off."

"I think you need to step away." Fury commanded.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony demanded while placing a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"You know damn well why, Back off!" Steve snapped while shoving Tony's hand off.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." Tony retorted.

"Yeah. Big man in a suit of armor." Steve drawled, "Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony replied with a smirk.

"I know guys with none of that are worth ten of you."

"I don't think it counts when those guys are most likely dead." Tony drawled out. I held in a scoff.

I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." He sneered.

"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony replied.

"Always a way out. You know you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you?" Tony demanded and got close to the soldier's face, "You're a laboratory experiment, Rodgers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

Thor's booming laugh echoed through the lab, "You humans are so petty, and tiny."

"Some team." I muttered. I heard Bruce chuckle.

"Agent Romanoff could you escort Dr. Banner back to his-" Fury began but was cut off.

"Where? You rented my room." Bruce snapped.

"The cell was just in case-" Fury started again only to be cut off once more.

"In case you needed to kill me. But you can't; I know, I have tried." Bruce sighed, exasperated.

"I got low. I didn't see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spits it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping other people. I did good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?" Bruce snapped.

I then noticed the scepter in his hand. I started to get nervous and I put a physical shield around Bruce so that the scepter couldn't hurt anyone, or him.

"Dr. Banner…" Fury started.

"Bruce, put the scepter down." I said gently.

His eyes widened as he looked down at the large scepter in his grasp.

Suddenly, the computer started beeping frantically and Bruce hurried to it. He put the scepter down and examined the screen.

"Sorry, kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all." Bruce murmured.

"You've located the Tesseract?" I asked with a bit of excitement.

"I can get there faster." Tony said.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it." Thor snapped.

Tony moved to leave the lab but Steve grabbed his arm.

"You're not going alone." The super soldier sneered and Tony glared at him.

"You're going to stop me?" My brother demanded, slapping Steve's hand away.

"Put on the suit, let's find out." Steve sneered.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man." Tony growled as the two got close to each other's faces.

Suddenly, I head a large explosion from a distance and I jumped.

"Put on the suit." Steve told Tony and they both hurriedly left the room. I looked around at the people in the room until my panicked eyes met Bruce's warm brown ones. We shared a worried look.

The explosions grew louder, then the floor shook and I felt myself falling.

**So that's her gift: shape shifting, but it is a bit more complicated that that, but there is a reason! Please review!**


	4. A Mellow Greeting

**There will be a change in point of view, but it will be separated and not as common. It is just from first to third person. Believe me, you'll know when it is changed.**

**In case I wasn't clear in the last chapter, I meant that I would not be updating on a regular schedule. I DO WHAT I WANT! **

**But seriously, I will try to update as often as possible. I didn't have much luck with my previous stories, which I deleted.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Alice, though I would love to have a Mark Ruffalo clone.**

I screamed as I hit a hard surface. I felt something digging into my back as I tried to get up. Stars adorned my sight as I tried to look around. I glanced at my skin to find it a rich shade of purple, the color I turn to in shock.

I spotted Natasha and notices her foot was under a pipe.

"Natasha? Are you alright?" I asked panicked. Her eyes were fixed on something behind me. I cranked my head to see and found Bruce trembling terribly and breathing heavily. I quickly hurried over to him, in hopes of keeping the beast unleashed.

"Bruce, how are you?" I already knew, but I tried to be soothing. I rubbed circles on his back. His skin was changing into a green hue and he was gaining muscle. He continued to breathe deeply, but it wasn't helping.

"Bruce, we're going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine." I pressed. His skin turned a deeper green.

"I swear on my life, Dr. Banner. I will get you out of this." Natasha called out to him from her limp state.

"Your _life_?" He yelled as he quickly grew into a large, well, Hulk.

The Hulk roared as it leapt towards Natasha, who got her foot unstuck. She ran and the Hulk went after her.

I finally snapped out of my trance and I remembered Tony and his joke about a She-Hulk. I morphed into a tall, very green woman and I ran after them.

I saw the Hulk barely missing Natasha when he took a swipe at her. I launched myself and tackled the Hulk.

He roared as we circled each other, and I screeched right back.

His threatening stance ceased and he walked up to me. I kept my stance, but I couldn't help but be a bit confused. His green orbs bored into mine. His hand reached up and touched my face and I leaned into his touch. It was oddly sweet, in an odd way.

"Hulk." He greeted while pointing at his chest with his free hand.

"I'm Alice. It is nice to meet you, Hulk." I said kindly which Hulk grinned at.

I head a crash and a blurry figure crashed into Hulk, which sent him flying into a wall, which broke. The figure, which I recognized as Thor was also on the floor.

Hulk got up, as did Thor; Hulk roared at Thor, who just stood there.

Hulk took a swing at Thor, who swung back and hit Hulk. I gasped and hurried towards him. I had no reason to be worried, because Hulk smashed his large fist and it took both of the Norse god's hands to keep the large fist from crushing him.

"We are not your enemies, Banner. Try to think!" Thor managed to breathe out. Hulk grew visibly angrier as he removed his fist and punched Thor, sending hum flying into a couple of crates.

"My Alice!" Hulk roared. I couldn't help but smile; even if Thor was hurt, he is a god and I'm sure he can handle it.

Thor knelt with his arm outstretched. Hulk ran after Thor through the crates and I followed, worried for the god. As I reached their location, I saw Thor swing his hammer at Hulk, which made him crash into a plane.

Hulk roared and became progressively angrier as he ripped the airplane's wing and threw it towards Thor, which he dodged. I leapt towards Hulk and put my hands on his face. I felt something hard collide with my thigh, which caused my to pull a Charlie Brown. My head slammed against the floor and I saw stars. As I lost my sight, and soon my consciousness, the last I heard was Hulk roar in fury as I slipped into darkness.

* * *

The large green woman, whose skin was now morphing into a dull gray, was unconscious on the floor as the Hulk roared in unbelievable rage. The Norse god's eyes widened as he took a step back. The Hulk tried to grab the hammer, but with no luck.

Thor lifted it effortlessly and he swung it and the Hulk once again flew and crashed into the floor next to the woman.

A SHEILD agent in a small jet approached the window that the Hulk could be seen. Large bullets were shooting out of the plane and were hitting the Hulk, but not penetrating his skin.

The Hulk grew angrier and he snatched the woman and leaped towards the plane. When he collided with the plane with the hand not holding the woman, he smashed the plane with and it was falling quickly from its high altitude.

The pilot ejected himself from the plane. The Hulk caught the unfortunate agent and threw him away when he saw the woman slipping from his iron grip.

The plane and the duo were falling quickly and the ground was not very far. The Hulk saw a large warehouse before he crashed and lost consciousness.

* * *

Immense pain. That is all I felt when I opened my eyes.

I groaned as I tried to get up. The immense pain I felt in my leg was almost unbearable.

"Y'all fell out of the sky." A rough, elderly voice called out.

I quickly cranked my head towards the voice, a bit startled. There was an elderly security guard smirking at me.

I felt something warm under my body. I rolled over, the best I could with my thigh throbbing in pain. I was met with large familiar brown eyes. Bruce.

A very naked Bruce. I blushed and I rolled off of him and tried not to look at him. I was a grown woman but I was awkward around men, despite having a womanizing brother.

Bruce groaned as he also sat up.

"Did I hurt anyone?" he groaned.

"There's nobody around here to get hurt. You two did scare the hell out of some pigeons, though." The guard called out.

"Lucky." Bruce murmured.

"Or just good aim, you were awake when you fell." The elder man drawled.

"What happened?" I groaned.

"Right there through the ceiling, Big and green and buck-ass nude with you woman, a death grey." The old man said. He took out clothes and tossed them to Bruce. My clothes were still in wearable condition. There were a few tears, but still wearable.

"Here, Didn't think those would fit you until you shrunk down to a regular-size fella. Ma'am, your clothes look fine, but I apologize if you want new ones. I didn't have enough." He looked down sheepishly.

"Oh, It's quite alright. Thank you, though." I said. Once I heard the rustling of clothes cease, I turned around to be greeted with Bruce's chest. I couldn't help but stare.

"Are you aliens?" Thank you, security guard. I think Bruce noticed my gawking at his smooth, hairy, toned chest. Bah, I'm such a hopeless case.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused. Bruce's face mirrored my confused one. He began to button his shirt. Shame.

"Are you aliens, from outer space?" The elder asked.

"Uh. No." Bruce said while tucking in his shirt.

"Well son, you got a condition." The man told Bruce. I almost broke out in a smile.

We walked out of the warehouse and walked through the dirt roads.

"Y'all have a nice day." The guard called out.

"Thank you, sir." I waved and Bruce followed suit.

* * *

We walked a great distance and still, there was nothing. It was spent in a comfortable silence, which I took advantage of by sneaking glancing at him. I really don't kid; I have no idea how to talk to a man. I am a thirty-five year old woman that doesn't know how to talk to men.

I shook that thought from my head as I thought of something of importance.

"Hey, uh, Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"How far do you suppose we are from New York?" I asked in a small voice.

"I have no idea. I doubt were near any gas station." He responded.

"Oh, alright." I squeaked. Ever since those men kidnapped me when I was a child, I was scared to be in places I wasn't familiar with. I was still apprehensive of new places, no matter the safety I was guaranteed. I didn't even go to clubs often.

"Alice, are you alright?" Damn, I knew he could sense the fear in my voice.

"Just Peachy." I said. I looked around anywhere but Bruce. All I saw was sand.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just don't like being in places I don't know. Childhood trauma, I'll be fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked with pure kindness. He didn't press and I gathered all of my courage and decided to tell him what not may people knew. Hell, even Pepper doesn't know.

"I was seven years old. My mother, Tony and I were on West 34th Street stocking up on Christmas presents in the big Macy's. There was a dress that caught my eyes and I strolled away from my mother and I was lost in the store. Now that sounds like the typical child-is-lost story, but everything goes down from there.

"A man crept up behind me and held a rag of chloroform to my nose and I remember being inside of a large white room with people in lab coats.

"Hey there's a gas station!" I called to Bruce. All right, I chickened out.

"No, there isn't a gas station. Alice? What happened?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Sorry Bruce, I don't think I'm ready to tell that story." I sighed.

"I understand. You don't have to tell me."

"No, no, no, Bruce. It's not like that, it's just that, well, it's a sensitive topic. The only people alive who know are Tony and Fury. I just don't like talking about it." I said sheepishly.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. It's okay." He soothed.

We fell into silence for a moment until it was broken.

"What happened when, um, the other guy came out?" now it was his turn to be sheepish.

"Oh, he was quite the gentleman." I teased.

"What?" he was very confused. I giggled.

"Well, I took Tony's idea and became quite the little She-Hulk. I was pretty hot, if I do say so myself. I think Hulk was quite taken my me." I smirked.

"What?" his eyes were bulging out of his head.

"I think that I might be the future Mrs. Hulk. Bruce, would you be my best man?" I enjoyed his face getting redder.

"How-What happened?" he asked.

"Well, no one got hurt." I loved seeing him exasperated. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Alice?" he pressed with a small grin on his face.

"Fine," I over exaggerated a sigh, "Well, just when Hulk was about to attack Natasha, I tackled him in She-Hulk mode and we fought until he stopped and introduced himself."

"Wait, he _stopped_ in the middle of a rage and _introduced_ himself?" he asked in disbelief.

"You doubt my amazingness sir?" I mocked, "Well after our little introduction, Thor interrupted and he and Hulk fought a bit. Anyways, a pilot then decided that bullets would stop the Hulk, so then the Hulk must have jumped with me in his arms and took out the plane.

"Must have, do you not remember?"

"No, Thor's hammer kind of took me out. I do have to say, Doctor, that I recall a very large green rage monster shouting 'My Alice' while fighting a certain Norse god. I must confess that this is the first time any man has every fought for me. I feel a bit special." I wasn't kidding about that, I did feel a bit special when Hulk fought for me as no one ever had.

"Oh, um, sorry?" he said uncertainly.

"Don't apologize, I wasn't kidding."

A while passed and I started to see a large, yellow M peeking out from the distance.

"Do you-"

"Yeah, isn't that a McDonald's?" Bruce asked.

"Finally!" I shrieked as I saw an outline of the restaurant and I ran towards it. I heard Bruce laughing behind me.

I stopped when I reached the front of it. I sat down and stared at it in wonder.

"Alice?"

"I'm okay. Just happy we found something before something bad happened."

"I'm sure the other guy wouldn't allow that." Bruce joked and I laughed.

He held his hand out to me, which I accepted. Bruce and I looked around for a moment.

"What do we do now?" Bruce asked. While he said this, I saw a small motorcycle in the lot. Well, it was the only vehicle in the lot besides an old Honda Civic.

"Bruce, do you know how to hotwire a motorcycle?"

**Reviews are mandatory!**


	5. Dead for Seven Seconds

**I never thanked the people who favorite, followed, and reviewed my story. I love hearing from you!**

** Thegirlwholived: That my dear, is an interesting question for the chapters to come! Impersonating others is awesome, I agree, and that is exactly what she does! Just stay tuned!**

**There might be a little Alice and Hulk fluff in this chapter, but the story is dominantly Bruce and Alice. This just kick starts their relationship.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Alice, though I would love to have a Mark Ruffalo clone.**

"I do." Bruce mumbled ashamedly.

"Then do your thing!" I squealed. Normally, my goody two shoes self would be beating myself up for suggesting something against the law, but I was too happy to get out of the desert to care.

He squatted next to the motorcycle and started to fiddle with the wires. I looked around and saw a man in the restaurant.

"Bruce, I'm going to ask a worker for direction to the city." I said. He grunted in response.

I walked towards the door and swung it open. I strolled towards a middle-aged man behind the counter.

"Excuse me sir, but could you tell me where I am? I'm afraid I am lost." I tried my best to achieve my best damsel in distress voice. He looked at me sympathetically.

"Ma'am, you are in Bethany, Pennsylvania. Where are you headed?" he asked kindly.

"I was going to New York City to visit my brother. Could you give me directions?" I said. It wasn't technically a lie.

"I'll do my best. I know you will have no traffic problems going on Interstate 80. It might have a few tolls and closed roads, but I assure you no problems other than that."

I knew where Interstate 80 was to get to New York; I just have to get on it.

"Sir, how do you get to it?"

"Lucky for you, we are near the highway so it won't be_ too_ complicated. Just continue on this road and make a left after you passed two traffic lights. Then it will be marked off."

"Thank you so much, sir. You are very kind." I gushed. I all but ran out of the door.

"Good luck ma'am." He called out behind me. I would need it.

I spotted Bruce sitting on the motorcycle, it was running and he had a smug look on his face. Feeling a smile creeping on my face, I jogged towards him.

"So, did you get directions?" he asked. I laughed and nodded.

"I'll tell you once we get there. Let's go."

* * *

"Is that Stark Tower?" Bruce asked.

"What's going on?" I asked rhetorically.

"I think we're being attacked."

"Really? No _way_, I thought there was a movie filming." I sneered sarcastically before I could stop myself. I heard him chuckle and that made me relax.

"Well smart-ass, where do you suppose they are?" just as Bruce asked that, I saw the sun's rays gleam off a circular object, a spangled shield.

"I think they are on East 45th Street, near Stark Tower." I said. We were in midtown Manhattan already? That was quick.

We rode for a while starring at the rubble of what once was a beautiful, lively city.

"Alice, there they are." Bruce informed. My face visibly lit up as I saw the people whom I had previously fought with, unscathed for the most part.

We approached them slowly, which was the only speed the motorcycle had.

Bruce slowed into a stop and I stepped off of the bike and he followed.

"Well this seems horrible." Bruce tried to joke.

"I've seen worse." Natasha remarked with a smirk.

"Sorry." Bruce apologized sheepishly.

"No, we could use a little worse." She smiled as him. Bruce gave a small grin.

"Stark, we got them." Steve said into an earpiece.

I heard the whine of metal and my head snapped behind me to see my brother in his suit flying with a giant alien adorned in metal armor flying behind him.

"I don't see how that's a party." Natasha said. I heard Thor growl from behind me.

"Dr. Banner," Steve called while stepping forward, "Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret, Captain." Bruce said as walked towards the alien. He looked back, "I'm always angry."

I don't know whether I should call his morphing in the Hulk graceful or terrifying, but either way, it was mesmerizing.

The Hulk shoved his fist into the alien's nose causing it to, well, die.

Tony halted in front of me and landed. He hugged me.

"How are you doing, Ally?" He asked me with concern. Even with his arrogance issues, his stubbornness, and every little thing that aggravated me, I would never ask for another brother.

"I'm fine. Though, I'm bit hungry." I joked. He laughed as we walked together towards the group, the Avengers.

"You know what to do." He winked as we circled up, watching the aliens entering out planet. I cracked my neck as I got myself ready. I unleashed every ounce of self-control and I screeched as I felt power rush through my skin, waiting to be unleashed.

"Call it, Captain." Tony called.

"Alright listen up," Steve commanded, "Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof keep your eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays." Steve pivoted to look at Tony, "Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Tony said as he walked over Hawkeye and took hold of his shirt and they flew towards the building.

"Thor," Steve said turning to the Norse god attracting his attention, "you got to try and bottle up that portal. Slow them down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up."

Thor nodded and he swung his hammer and flew up towards the Empire State Building.

"Alice, I want you to help him in keeping as many as you can off of the ground." I nodded as I glanced at my skin, morphing it into winds as I flew after the Norse god.

He positioned himself on the top of the tall building and immediately started to send lightning towards the aliens currently in the sky. Many fell, but the larger ones kept going.

Thor craned his neck and nodded towards me in greeting and I returned the nod.

I flew towards a group of ten hovercrafts with three aliens in each craft. Morphing my skin to be in flames, I sent fire to one craft and it caught on fire, but nothing much happened, since it was not really affected.

Becoming frustrated, I turned to a different approach as I sent sharp ice disks towards another hovercraft and it sliced through the aliens and the craft plummeted to the ground. I grinned.

I morphed to wind and I pushed the remaining nine crafts back and the aliens shot their rays at me, but because of my current state of transparency, it went right through me. I continued to shoot ice rays at them one by one each craft fell down until the group was gone.

Morphing back into myself I flew towards another group of aliens on hovercrafts. I sent a layer of liquid nitrogen to the aliens and they each cracked and little pieces of what once was a part of an army now fell towards the earth. Satisfied, I took back the nitrogen and placed back in the piece of skin I morphed it out of.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a hovercraft crash into Stark Tower and it knocked down the T. A small form tumbled onto the balcony. I flew over with as much speed I could muster to give the son of a bitch a piece of my mind. No one _ever_ destroys Stark Tower without talking to me.

I landed on the balcony and saw the form was actually Loki.

Snarling I moved towards him. Since I was fighting on ground, I transformed into a She-Hulk and I pushed him through the window and I saw his back hit the wall beside the bar.

Suddenly, there was a crash and the Hulk came tumbling in. I grinned at him and he smirked at me.

"Enough!" Loki yelled as we halted our advancing towards him, "You are, all of you, beneath me! I am a god you dull creatures! And I will not be bullied by-" the Hulk snarled as he grabbed Loki's legs and smashed him on the floor repetitively like Loki was a rag doll. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Puny god." Hulk scoffed as he turned towards me. I turned, thinking we would return to the fight. I felt a large hand on my waist and it spun me around.

Hulk's face was much closer to mine than I thought it was. His eyes bore into mine. I was breathing heavily, still startled from the surprise.

His other hand rose and gently rested on my face. We stayed staring at each other until his lips crashed onto mine. My eyes widened in surprise, then I relaxed into his touch. My right hand rested on his face and I wrapped the other around his broad shoulders.

Our lips moved in sync and I couldn't help but moan into his lips. I heard a crash outside and I reluctantly pulled away from Hulk.

He whimpered as he stared at me with a hurt expression. I stroked his face.

"We have a battle to win." I simple said as I jumped onto the nearest building and started bashing my new, hard, green skin into the heads of the aliens. I like this She-Hulk form, can't help but feel a bit, um, sexy.

* * *

I touched down on the ground and began to help Steve and Thor take out the aliens on the ground.

"Close the portal." I heard Steve say. I grinned; they found a way to close the portal. I saw a group of aliens and I smashed through them. I was on my way to move somewhere else when I heard something that made me freeze in my tracks.

"Stark, these things are still coming." Steve yelled into his earpiece. I ran towards Steve and looked at him confusedly.

"Stark you know that's a one way trip." Steve said into the earpiece.

I then saw my brother in his suit speeding over us and I paused and looked at him. I screamed in agony when I saw what was in his arms. Tears ran down my face when I saw him fly through the portal. My big brother was going to die.

"Close the portal." Steve said into the earpiece.

"No, No, _No_, _NO_!" I screamed at Steve as I pushed him back. I knelt on the floor and stared at the closing portal. I could barely see through the salt water in my eyes when the portal fully closed. Each of the aliens fell lifelessly in unison.

I then saw a small body falling through the portal and I gasped. Tony.

He was falling fast and I screamed.

"He's not slowing down." Thor said while swinging his hammer.

As Tony was falling quickly, I heard a roar and Hulk sprang towards my brother and caught him and they plummeted towards us with Hulk on the bottom, shielding Tony from the ground.

I ran towards Tony and knelt before him, crying. Thor ripped the mask off.

My brother wasn't moving. I put his head on my lap and I sobbed repeating his name over and over.

Hulk roared at Tony and he jerked to life with a scream, breathing heavily. I laughed in joy; he was alive.

"What the hell?" He said breathlessly while looking around franticly, "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me." He breathed with a smirk.

"Please, Tony I wouldn't dream of it." I sneered, tears still streaming down my face.

"Hey, you're a She-Hulk. Awesome." Tony said.

We sat in silence breathing heavily.

"We won." Steve breathed out.

"Oh," Tony sighed in relief, "Alright, yay. Hooray, good job guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow, let's take a day." He sighed in pain, "Have you ever tried shawarma?"

Steve chuckled as Tony continued; "There's a shawarma joint about two block from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it."

"Oh, I've been there. It's delicious." I gushed. I loved my lamb shawarma.

"We're not finished yet." Thor said looking at Stark Tower. The rest of us glanced up there as well.

"Okay, but shawarma after." He breathed out. I laughed as I helped him up. In my She-Hulk form, I was quite a bit taller that Tony.

"Hey, you filled out. Got some muscle tone there, sister." Tony teased. I poked his cheek and he laughed.

I walked up to Hulk and wrapped my arms around his neck. He stepped back in surprise.

"You saved my brother, Thank you so much." I said into his shoulder. I pulled back and starred into his green eyes.

He looked down sheepishly and rumbled out, "Was nothing."

I smiled at his face.

"Did I miss something?" Tony teased.

"Shut up." I mockingly growled.

Hulk grabbed Tony and we all climbed up to the top of Stark Tower.

* * *

We saw Natasha and Clint Barton at the top and we strolled to where Loki was.

He was dragging himself, obviously still in pain from Hulk's little attack. I smirked.

We circled around him as he looked up at us.

Barton had his arrow pointed at Loki's head.

Loki groaned as he hoisted himself on his elbows.

"If it's all the same to you," he hissed in pain, "I'll have that drink now."

Hulk growled and I put my hand on his chest. He wrapped his arm around my torso.

* * *

I waved to Thor as he and Loki went through the portal. I stood next to Tony as Steve came up and shook my hand then shook Tony's. Bruce walked towards us with his bag and he got into Tony's Lamborghini in the passenger side with Tony driving. I was stuck in the back seat.

As we sped away I wondered aloud, "How come I have never driven the car, Tony?"

"Because it's mine." Tony said looking at me thought the mirror, smirking.

"Uh, I bought it for you so it came out of my bank account."

"It's still not yours."

"I'm your sister."

"That's not an excuse." I could practically hear the smirk on his face.

I huffed and crossed my arm across my chest. Bruce laughed at our antics.

"I'll let you drive it under one condition." Tony negotiated.

"And it is?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Was it just me, or did I see you and Hulk making out in the tower during the battle?"

**End of the movie, but not the romance! Their relationship will progress in the future my dears!**

**Reviewing will grant you some wishes!**


	6. Shawarma and Showers

**I have no idea if Lezzetli Türkiye exists, but I do love shawarma! Really worth trying when you ever get a chance! The best one I ever had were on a street corner across from Grand Bazaar in Istanbul.**

**This is more of a filler chapter, hence the brother sister fluff and a bit of Bruce and Alice to kick start their relationship.**

**Some information of off of the comic books (which I did not read thanks to the Marvel websites) might be here, but nothing too specific. Just back stories, nothing else.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Alice, though I would love to have a Mark Ruffalo clone.**

"Excuse me?" I blushed.

"You heard me, Alice." Tony smirked.

"Um?" Bruce had a confused expression etched on his face.

"You know what, why don't you just drive?" I tried to dismiss the topic. Tony's loud laugh caused the pedestrians to stare towards Tony's Lamborghini.

"I think Bruce has a right to know what his alter ego does in his free time." Tony teased.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it free time, it was during a battle." I droned. I slid over to the middle seat and rested my head in my hands, giving myself a great view of the front seats.

"Would you mind telling me what happened?" Bruce mumbled, the confusion still on his handsome face.

"Oh. Um." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Alice isn't one to kiss and tell, Bruce. She respects the Hulk and would much rather ask him first. You know, after having sex." Tony drawled.

"Oh my god, you perverted old man!" I yelled. My tan skin couldn't protect against the blush that I know was prominent against my skin.

Bruce looked down at his hands fiddling with them. His fingers were long and quite beautiful.

"Sorry Bruce, Tony makes any situation awkward, but to be honest, the situation is kind of a bit awkward to tell."

"Now Alice, keep it child appropriate-" Tony started.

"Just be quiet, Tony." I teased. He stuck out his tongue and I flashed him a cheeky smile.

"Well, do share your little moment of passion." Tony mockingly bounced in his seat.

"Well, uh, I saw Loki crash into the tower and I got angry. I turned into a She-Hulk-" I got interrupted by my lovely, rude brother.

"Whoa! I freaked out when you changed into Yoda for my birthday, but a _She-Hulk_? That's just awesome!" Tony gushed like a ten-year-old boy talking about Spiderman.

"_As I was saying_," I sneered, " Once I was a She-Hulk, I shoved Loki through the window- you're paying for that, Tony, by the way- and then Hulk jumped through the broken window and Loki had a few things to say. Then, brace yourself, this is the best part, Hulk grabbed Loki by the ankles and flung him around like a rag doll." I grinned.

"Okay, so when do you make out?" Tony said acting bored. I glared at him while turning to Bruce, giving my brother a nice view of the back of my head.

"Anyways, Bruce since you are a good listener, after that Hulk and I kind of had a _moment_." I looked down, covering my face with my hands. I felt a hand take mine. Looking up, I saw Bruce's warm brown eyes gazing back at mine. I couldn't help but get lost in his eyes. So dark, clear, deep-

"Eh-hem. So Alice," I could practically hear the smirk on Tony's face. I whipped my head to look at him.

"Yes, Tony?" I gave him a playful glare.

"Was the Hulk a good kisser?" He teased.

"Ugh! You're impossible." I sighed. I heard Bruce laugh from beside me.

"So, is he?" Tony pressed. I shook my head.

"Yes, he was." I mumbled.

For the next five stoplights, all I heard was Tony's loud guffaw. I couldn't stop sigh from leaving my mouth. Tony made a right turn into a smaller, less populated road, which was strange for New York City.

"Hey Alice, remember that shawarma joint you used to work at when you were in high school?" Tony asked with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Yeah, Lezzetli Türkiye! All my friends would go there and study after school." I smiled at the memories.

"Yeah, nerd central is what we called it." Tony laughed. I scowled while sliding back into my seat. It was no secret that Tony was the most popular guy in his year, and I was his nerdy sister younger sister. It still kind of hurt what his friends would do to me, but I never told Tony about it. Even all these years later, what they said hurt.

"Yeah, cool…" I drifted off.

"Hey sorry Alice." Tony said sheepishly.

"It's cool." I said. Bruce shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"So, um why randomly bring up Lezzetli Türkiye?" I asked.

"Well, I've never heard of Lizzard Pork Eye-"

"Lezzetli Türkiye," I corrected.

"Whatever. But its been bugging me for the past few years to see what you were fussing about through high school." He shot me his brotherly grin. I couldn't help but smile.

"Can't find a stupid goddamn parking space in this stupid goddamn city!" Tony yelled as he drove around the street looking for a parking space. Bruce jumped at Tony's little tantrum. I just rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Tony boy, we already passed like five big parking spaces in the past minutes. Either my contact lenses need fixing or you need to pay attention."

"I pay attention, maybe your lenses are screwed up." He teased as he finally parallel parked between two cars.

"Finally." I overly exaggerated my sigh. Bruce chuckled as Tony locked the car.

"Hate to burst your bubble Tony, but Harlem is two blocks from here." I saw Bruce flinch. Because Bruce was walking next to me, I took hold of his hand and ran my hand over it.

"I'm sure Brucey here has perfect control over his little problem." Tony said with seriousness in his eyes but a playful expression.

"That's not what I meant. You have a Lamborghini and Harlem is in walking distance." I hinted.

"Don't worry about it. No one will steal the car." Tony teased while wrapping his arm around my shoulders pulling me to his side, which made me, reluctantly, let go of Bruce's hand.

We walked towards the small Middle Eastern restaurant and I couldn't help but smile.

The door had posters of Turkish singers preforming around town and of the shawarma sandwiches they sell inside.

I pulled the door open and walked into the rubble that a short Turkish lady was cleaning with a broom.

We walked up to the counter.

"Hello." An old Middle Eastern man said with a smile. He was balding and his eyes wrinkled with his smile.

"Are you the new owner?" I asked since the last I came here was a year ago.

"Yes, madam. But I keep all chefs of course." He said with his strong accent.

"Excellent. I have been coming here for many years, I am so happy that it is still open." I gave him a smile, which he returned, "Well, I would like a lamb shawarma. What about you two?" I said turning to my companions. Tony was reading the menu with Bruce.

"I think I'll have lamb as well." Bruce told the man with a polite smile.

"I'll be the rebel here and get a chicken shawarma." Tony smiled at the man who in turn laughed.

"Of course sirs, madam. I bring shawarma to your table. Please have a seat." He said.

We sat at a small table in the corner and looked around awkwardly.

"So did your guitar ever finally come in?" Tony asked me. I smiled.

"It hasn't yet, but beware of the day when it does."

"Do you play guitar?" Bruce asked.

"Hell no! My favorite band autographed it and I won it off of EBay."

"For like ten thousand dollars." Tony teased.

"Please Tony, you spend more money on the outfit you are wearing today." He simply smirked.

"What band?" Bruce asked.

"Yellowcard. Not many have heard about them, but I really love them more than anything." I gushed, "Sorry, you probably don't care."

"No, I do." Bruce smiled at me. My heart soared.

I looked up to see the old man with a tray in his hand.

"Here you are, two lamb shawarma and one chicken. Enjoy." He said kindly before disappearing behind the kitchen doors.

Tony looked at the sandwich for two seconds before attacking it. I swear, one would think he was starving with the way he devoured that thing.

Bruce and I picked up our sandwiches like _normal_ people and ate them.

"This is really good! Why didn't you ever take me here?" Tony demanded.

"This is nerd central, remember?" I teased.

"I hope you feel like designing Stark Tower because I don't want to do it." Tony told me as we got into the elevator. He pushed the button to the top floor.

"That's my job Tony. Head Designer of Stark Industries, remember?" I teased while watching the numbers changing as the elevator got higher off the ground.

"And speaking of jobs, Bruce, you are officially the new Head Scientist and Chief Developer at Stark Industries. The details we'll save for later, but for now, just be content with the title." Tony told Bruce. The look of happiness that crossed Bruce's face is one I should never forget.

"You really didn't have to-" Bruce started.

"Now Dr. Banner, Stark Industries only accepts the best of the best and I'm afraid there is no one better with research on radiation that the great Robert Bruce Banner." Tony recited. I scoffed.

"That, and he is dying to be the one who makes you snap." I told Bruce, "And your first name is Robert?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just a question." I mumbled.

"Or, _maybe_, it could be that she is thinking about her celebrity crush Robert Pattinson."

"No one was talking to you, Antony." I sneered.

"Sorry, Alessandra." He smirked. We glared at each other for a minute and Bruce cleared his throat.

The door opened and I saw a flash of blond hair and Tony groaned. I turned and saw Pepper hugging Tony, and from my angle, it looked tight.

"Tony, you had me worried sick! You never called me after the aliens left to tell me you were all right or-"

For once Tony didn't have a witty comeback, he just hugged her back. I saw that they needed a moment, so I backed away.

"I'll show you where you will be staying for now, until we remodel the tower." I informed Bruce and we walked away towards the hallway.

"Sorry we can't have a cleaner place to stay or-"

"It's alright. It's better than the wooded cot in Calcutta." He said. I laughed.

We walked down the hallways in a comfortable silence until we reached the guest rooms.

"These are the guest rooms," I opened the first one I saw and entered it. It wasn't affected by the attack.

"Wow, this is nice." He said looking around.

"I helped Pepper a little with the interior design."

"I must say, you both have a talent." He complemented, which made me blush.

"Thanks. So, how is India?" I asked.

"Beautiful. So much more different than the United States." Bruce said with a nostalgic look on his face.

"How different is it?" I asked curious. I have never been to India, and it is one place that I have always wanted to visit.

"It's very open, but everyone knows each other, no matter how big the town. At least in the city where I lived."

"Do you miss Calcutta?" I asked softly.

"At times, it depends." He murmured.

"On what?"

"On whether the big guy is involved or not." He looked down and sat down on his bed. I still stood by the door, leaning on the frame.

"Bruce, don't be so ashamed about him. He's a part of you."

"No! He's not, That is not me." He growled. I stepped back appalled. Bruce was normally so calm, I must admit I was a bit intimidated, but not scared.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"No, I'm sorry, you did not deserve that." He said apologetically. I sent him a forgiving smile. Another of my greatest flaws is not being able to hold a grudge.

"So about what Tony was saying, did that really happen?" He asked sheepishly.

"Hulk is not as much of a monster as you make him out to be. He's more of a misunderstood being." I told him honestly.

"The other guy destroyed all of Harlem. He is dangerous." Bruce looked down.

"I don't kiss random people, Bruce." I teased. He looked up at me and grinned.

"Are you serious?"

"I am not kidding, I kissed the Hulk and enjoyed it and I wouldn't hesitate to do it again." I said with a smile, but I was completely serious. He looked me over for a minute before unzipping his bag, which Natasha had packed all of the essentials like toothpaste, tooth brush, hair brush, some shirts, travel sized everything, et cetera. He took out his glass's case and placed it on the bedside table.

"We're going shopping tomorrow for food, so we're having a relaxation day. Would you like anything? Tea, coffee, water?" I asked.

"Tea is fine."

I walked out of the room towards the kitchen. Looking through the cupboards I heard the sound of clothes rustling and I looked away from the cupboard. Walking towards the door I was greeted with a sight that any younger sister shouldn't see.

Well, it's not like I'm in any position to say anything. Tony did see the Hulk and I kissing, or more like making out.

"So, how goes it?" I said awkwardly to my brother and his former assistant sucking face. They pulled back instantly and looked at me with wide eyes, their chests heaving and they were breathing hard.

"Oh, um, hi Alice?" Pepper said embarrassedly. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Hello, sister. Your guitar came in." Tony smirked. I swear, that man has no shame. I sighed and grabbed my large package and went to the kitchen to make Bruce's tea.

Luckily, I had an obsession period with green tea, so I had a teakettle. As I waited for the water to boil, I grabbed a knife and opened the package to have the guitar in a case. I left it on the counter and put the cardboard box in the trash.

The teakettle whistled and I poured the water into a teapot and I placed the earl grey tea bags, which I have no idea why we owned, on the tray and a small tea cup and I took the tray in my right hand and the guitar case in the other.

Walking down the hallway, I reached his door and opened it once I set down my guitar case outside of the door. I was inside his empty room and not a second later; Bruce came out of the bathroom, in just a towel.

I froze and he looked up and also froze.

"Oh um, well here's your tea. I hope you like Earl Grey. Well um, bye!" I practically shouted and I ran out of the room, picking up my guitar case and made my way to my room.

Setting my guitar case down, I all but jumped onto my bed. I sighed thinking about what happened not thirty seconds earlier.

Despite the blood rushing to my face, I couldn't help but think about the water dripping down his fit body. I must say, for a man who was out in the middle of nowhere for some years, he had a _nice_ figure.

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Unexperienced with Normal

**This is mainly a filler to get the plot started a bit, but there is a bit of Alice and Bruce fluff and some of Tony's trolling. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Alice, the plot, and the story itself; though I would love to have a Mark Ruffalo clone.**

I felt a heat wave flush over my skin as it turned a light shade of red. The hue not only adorned my cheeks but my whole body. This was a side effect of the _incident_ that happens with overwhelming emotions; I guess the 'are you blue?' saying really does apply to me.

After minutes of staring at the broken ceiling, I realized that I never opened the case to see the guitar. Sitting up, I snatched the case, flipped the silver locks up and opened the case.

The guitar's wood was shining back at me with all of its glory. It was an electric guitar, obviously, and it was a deep shade of crimson. Taking the guitar by the neck, I opened my door and headed towards the living room, the incident with Bruce forgotten.

As I approached the living room, I heard Tony laughing and a soft deep voice.

"Hey Tony, I'm going to order a stand and put the guitar on my wall, whe-" I halted when I saw Bruce. Deciding not to make this awkward, I would pull a Tony on him: Make dirty jokes and making him feel embarrassed opposed to me.

"Hello, Bruce." I said wiggling my eyebrows. He looked down in embarrassment, which made me smile.

"Did I miss something? Are you cheating on Hulk, Alice?" Tony smirked, but with confusion.

"I think I might have found someone better. Poor Hulk will be so heart broken." I teased winking at Bruce.

"So Alice, mind explaining your red skin?" I really hate myself.

"Oh, um," My confidence completely plummeted as my skin turned a deeper red.

"Smart-ass doesn't suit you, sister." My brother raised an eyebrow with a smug look on his face, "Nice guitar by the way."

"Thanks. By the way," I mimicked his voice, "for you reluctance in letting me drive the car, you are going to hang it once we have remodeled Stark Tower."

"Yeah no, you are going to design Stark Tower again since it is _your_ job and it is _mine_ to critique. Take Bruce with you and show him the offices and labs."

"Such a kind brother."

"And you love me for it, now shoo."

I sighed as I motioned Bruce to follow me to the elevator. He and I walked in when the door opened and I punched in the number for the floor.

"That really is a nice guitar." Bruce commented. My head snapped towards him, my skin still a bit red from the previous little _moment_.

"Do you play?" I asked.

"Oh lord no," he laughed, "My ex-wife used to-" His smile faded as he grew silent.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." He said harshly. I felt an overwhelming feeling of surprise and I couldn't help but feel offended. Looking down at my feet, I saw my arms turning into a blue hue. I have noticed that my mood has affected my physically more than it has in a while.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Bruce pressed, but I said nothing.

The elevator stopped as we reached the floor and I walked quickly, guitar in hand, as soon as the doors opened with my office being the destination in mind.

"Hey Alice, I-I'm sorry about that, it's just that I have never talked about this to anyone, it is really personal." His voice was soft as it blanketed me with its warmth. I stopped and just stood looking forward.

"It's alright. I should be the one to talk, I haven't told my own brother about my _wonderful_ high school experience. Nor does he know about everything that happened when I got abducted." We stood in silence as I heard his shoes clicking against the floor. He came into view when he stood in front of me.

"It doesn't matter, you didn't deserve to be spoken to like that. No one who has treated me with such kindness does. You have been nothing but kind and accepting and I threw it back in your face. I-" I didn't let him finish when I crashed my lips onto his, the guitar slipping out of my hands and clashing with the floor.

He tensed in surprise but relaxed into the touch. When his tongue brushed against my bottom lip, I pulled back.

"What am I doing? I am so sorry, Bruce, for being so forward. We don't even know each other very well and we are already kissing and-" I trailed on as he lifted his hand and rest it on my face. I leaned into his touch and gazed into his deep brown eyes.

"I don't know you very well, but I know that no one has ever treated me with such indifference as you along with your brother. Everyone has to tread carefully in my presence, but you don't worry about the other guy."

"Well, Hulk and I are kind of in a relationship so don't be so worried about him hurting me." I smiled at Bruce.

"Damn right you don't, Bruce." Tony's voice sounded in the intercom. I jumped in surprised and pulled away from Bruce, quite reluctantly.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screeched up at him.

"Eavesdropping, duh." His impersonation of a teenage girl was impeccable.

"Can you leave?"

"I'm not technically there. Besides, you haven't fulfilled your boss's orders. I might have to fire you."

"Shut up. We're here aren't we?"

"You are safe for now, but I'll be watching you. And Brucey dear, please work on your flirting skills. I'm not impressed. Tony out."

I sighed, my cheeks red from embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry about that. He does that quite often to startle people. I have lost count of the interns who have dropped my coffee because of Tony." He laughed.

"I guess that I will just have to get used to it." Bruce grinned. I loved the way his face transformed when he smiled. I picked up my guitar and walked forward.

"Well, I still have to show you the labs. Or what is left of them. I will redesign this whole floor, so this will obviously look very different." I motioned him to follow.

We made a right turn towards the labs.

"These are the main laboratories here at Stark Tower. There are many more labs down stairs, but these are for the department heads, for Tony, for me, and now for you."

I entered my keycard into the slot outside of Tony's favorite lab and the doors slid open.

"This is Tony's favorite lab for some reason." I looked at him and giggled. His look of amazement was somewhat comical as he looked at the large lab and the equipment.

"Look around if you want." I laughed as he instantly stalked towards the equipment and inspected it.

"This is very different from what I had worked with back when I worked as a scientist." He said in amazement as he touched a rather large machine that I had no idea what its purpose was, but Bruce seemed to know so I said nothing.

"Only the best for Tony, of course." I smiled.

"Well, I'll let you look around. I have to get started on Tony's blueprints." I told him as I started towards the door.

"Hey Alice?" he called.

"Yes?" I pivoted and stood facing him.

"Do you want to get some coffee sometime?" He asked nervously.

"Sure." I beamed, completely fan-girling on the inside. I walked out of the door with a spring in my step.

* * *

I finished my model of the tower after about three hours of work. Most was spent on the outside because I tweaked the inside just a little bit, not really changing it drastically.

Sending the blueprint to Tony I sat back in my chair and looked at the guitar that I had set on the floor. I decided to hang it up in the office, so I grabbed some screws and an electric screwdriver and set it on my desk with the guitar on the floor under them.

"JARVIS, would you order a device that holds guitars to the wall?"

"Yes, Ms. Stark. I will have it shipped in the fastest way possible."

"Thanks JARVIS. You're the man. Er, robot."

* * *

After a couple of weeks, the tower was back in its former glory and the exterior had a little makeover. The arc reactor was improved so Stark Tower would run itself for at least fifteen more years.

Tony had decided to leave all of the letters off and just keep the A for the Avengers. I had managed to convince him to replace the A because it was a bit strange just sitting out on its own.

Bruce has begun working as the Head of the Scientific Research and Development branch of Stark Industries. His lab/office was a few doors down from my office, which meant that I had paid him many 'surprise' visits.

I was currently sitting in my chair when Tony burst into my office and slammed the door shut.

"Tony, are you okay?" I asked concerned for my brother.

"I'm going to do it." He said determined.

"Do what?"

"I'm going to propose to Pepper." I sat silently for a moment, processing what he just informed me. A smile broke out on my face and I stood and attacked him with a bear hug.

"Oh my god, I am so happy for you! What are you going to do for the ring?"

"I have no idea, that is what I came to ask you about. What do you think she will like? How should I do it?"

"As a woman, I think it is really about two things: The ring and how you ask her. Take notes, child. Pepper is not a flashy person, so no big rocks. Something elegant yet understated, but beautiful enough to attract attention. Try Tiffany or Bulgari, I know she likes those."

"Can you come with me? I have no idea how to pick one, she's just so, well, _her_ that I want the ring to be perfect.

"I'll go with you Tony, just don't stress yourself over it."

"Alright." He moaned as he whispered to himself on the way out.

"I mean it. And make sure you keep it a surprise." I said as he opened the door and shut it.

He is really stressed about this. I just hope he doesn't make her angry before popping the question, but knowing him, he might do just that.

* * *

I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called. Looking up, I saw Bruce closing the door behind him.

"Hello, Bruce. What can I do for you?" I smiled.

"Um, Do you want to get some coffee?" He asked sheepishly. I giggled.

"Sure. I'm dying to get out, I'm so tired." I stood up and snatched my purse from my desk.

We walked towards the elevator and we headed down.

"How are you liking your job here in Stark Industries?" I asked him, leaning on the wall.

"I realize that I miss being a scientist more that I thought." Bruce said with a small smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile with him.

"Do you ever wonder how you life would be if everything was normal?" he asked me.

"Any chance of normalcy was ripped away from me when I was a child. I have never experienced anything that is _normal_."

"Oh, sorry." He mumbled.

"Everyday." I chuckled.

"What?"

"I wonder everyday. It would be wonderful, but I guess that life wasn't meant for me." I looked down.

"Being a Stark, I guess life couldn't ever be normal."

"No I guess not," I laughed. "How about you? Where would you be?"

"I think I would be still married with kids. Or dead." he threw me a smirk.

"Oh, so optimistic!" I teased.

"Of course," he laughed "But it is true. That much gamma radiation should have killed me."

I placed my hand on his face and made him look at me.

"Bruce, I know what you are thinking. Be thankful that you are alive and well because is you weren't alive, I would be Loki's slave."

He looked down once again and I leaned towards him, then the elevator dinged.

I jumped in surprise and stepped out into the lobby with Bruce in tow.

"Excuse me, Ms. Stark?" I turned to see a small redhead intern headed towards me.

"Hello, Vivian. What can I do for you?" I smiled at her.

"A man named Nick Fury asked me to get you on the phone with him." she said in a small voice, afraid to get me angry. I thought she was the cutest little thing.

"Now?"

"He said is was urgent."

"Alright, put him on line two." I told her with a smile and she scurried away.

"Sorry Bruce. I have a feeling this call isn't for the latest celebrity gossip. Maybe another time?" I asked with a sympathetic smile. I was really looking forward to coffee with Bruce.

"Sure. I will see you later, Alice." His face was downcast as he walked back towards the elevator.

I took out my cellphone and looked for where Director Fury was on hold. A soon as I found it, I tapped the square and hel the device to my ear.

"Hello, Director." I said into the phone.

"Ms. Stark, we have located the organization that abducted you in your childhood."

**Can you do me a favor and leave a review? They feel like hugs and I need some of those.**


	8. Tak-Cheung Chiu

**I apologize for not updating for so long, but I have excuses! Let's just say that Midterm Exams have taken up my time for the past few weeks. I will make no promises to update in a while, at least not until the New Year because I will not have a computer. If I have a chance to update, believe me I will take it and take it in style with my Ironman nails.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Alice, the plot, and the story itself; though I would love to have a Mark Ruffalo clone.**

"I mean no disrespect, Director, but I want nothing to do with those people." I sighed leaning back in my chair. Those memories haunt me, there is no denying that, but I didn't want to waste energy on them anymore. I won't forgive, but I try to forget.

"It is not a matter of what you believe or not, Ms. Stark. These people have committed a crime against humanity, and you want to let them slip away?"

"I know they are still out there, but I do not desire to waste my energy on such people."

"Would you let them do what they did to you to another innocent child?" At that, I grew silent.

"What do you want me to do?" I murmured into the phone.

"For now, listen. The name of the organization is The Genetic Modification and Mutation Administration, more commonly known as GMA when translated into English."

"That's not a very creative name." I could help but say for my own amusement.

"The leader of the organization is Doctor Stanislav Petrov. I believe you met."

"How could I forget?" I scowled. My skin was slowly turning a deep shade of crimson.

"My apologies, Ms. Stark," he said with no emotion evident in his voice, "Their relative location is underground in the Pirin Mountains of Southern Bulgaria. We have hacked into their systems and they are recreating the elixir that created you."

"Now for the million dollar question, what do you want me for?"

"I ask you to assist my agents in going inside of the organization and destroying every last bit of evidence that the organization even existed." I knew that this was not a request, but an order.

"How many agents are going in?"

"One hundred twenty three agents on foot, eighteen planes in the air."

"That's not enough. I wasn't the only child in there, as you know. There were five more and I wouldn't doubt that at least one of them is still loyal to GMA. I could take down every one of those agents with a flick of my wrist. We need more."

"What do you propose we do then?" I would almost hear the scowl on his face. I smirked, knowing that if there is one thing Nick Fury hates, it is being wrong, and being teased for losing an eye to a young girl.

"I could have JARVIS find one of the victims of the experiment, to have an upper hand on them. I guarantee this won't be an easy task, and the more you can cheat in this game, the better."

"Find as many victims as you can; I will see what I can do. You will hear from me soon, Ms. Stark." The phone beeped signaling that he had ended the call.

Wasting no time, I headed towards the elevator pushed my keycard into the slot above all of the numbers. I heard the doors close and I looked down at my shoes.

"JARVIS, is anyone in Tony's lab?" I called out.

"No, Ms. Stark. Would you like me to take you to the floor?"

"Yes, please." Despite everything Tony has ever created, JARVIS is the best along with his Ironman suit. It is like my own personal butler, but I don't have to find him when he is needed.

When the elevator door opened, I was grateful that Tony's lab had its own floor. I am still confused as to why he doesn't move the equipment from the downstairs lab that he loves to much to this one.

I stopped in front of the large table in the middle and brought up the 3D screens that were previously opened. There were at the least thirty different pages opened and all of them were pictures of wedding rings. I laughed as I pushed them aside and opened a new page.

I stared at the blank rectangle thinking about how I would find the people who shared the same fate as I.

I started off by writing the names of all of them. Leila Zarindast, a quiet Persian girl, Abal Berhanu, a skinny and friendly boy from Ethiopia, Rafael Rodriguez, a very loud Venezuelan boy, Tak-Cheung Chiu, an intelligent boy from China, and a British boy whose name I could not remember.

"JARVIS, can you find Tak-Cheung Chiu?" I said while doing the simple thing, I typed Rafael Rodriguez into the search bar and tapped the enter box.

"Tak-Cheung Chiu currently resides in Upper East Side, Manhattan as a computer engineer. Would you like his address, Ms. Stark?"

"Yes, send it to my phone. I'm heading there right now." I said as I walked towards the door while taking my phone out of my purse. Getting into the elevator, I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Not for me, but for Tak-Cheung Chiu.

* * *

After getting out of the car and thanking Happy Hogan, I stood in front of the building and admired its beauty. Adjusting my purse higher on my shoulder, I walked inside into the lobby. Spotting the front desk, I walked towards it to see a very, um, colorful girl. Her skirt barely covered her legs and her shirt left little to the imagination. Her makeup was done heavily and I could see where her foundation ended.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where Tak-Cheung Chiu's office is?"

"Thirty-ninth floor," She said in an obviously fake nasal voice.

"Thank you." I called over my shoulder as I made my way to the elevator. I pushed the button and waited patiently until I heard the doors open.

I stepped inside and pushed the button that had a bolded thirty-nine on it. The elevator door opened to a white lobby, and by white I mean _white_. Every piece of furniture was white and the only splash of color was a couple of purple orchids and the magazines on the table. I would be lying if I said it wasn't nice.

I strolled towards the secretary's desk with a polite smile on my face. The lady behind it was a much better choice than the one downstairs. Her blond hair was pinned up and she had a modest pinstriped suit.

"Excuse me, can I see Mr. Chiu?"

She did not look up from her computer, "Do you have an appointment?"

"I think you could make an exception for me." I smirked as she looked up slowly and her eyes widened.

"Of course, I'm sorry Ms. Stark. I'll tell him right away." She stuttered hurriedly while punching in numbers into the phone on her desk.

"Excuse me Mr. Chiu, but Alessandra Stark is here and she requests to talk to you." I heard a mumble on the other end of the call before the secretary hung up.

"Mr. Chiu is ready to see you, Ms. Stark. Do you want anything? Water, tea, coffee?"

"No thank you, just directions to which office is his."

"Oh, I'm Sorry! Down the hall and the last door to your left."

"Thank you," I murmured as I started towards the office.

When I reached the door, I raised my fist to it and knocked it three times.

"Come in." I heard a voice call from inside. I opened the door and shut it behind me.

"It has been a long time hasn't it, Alice? Please take a seat." He smiled. I strolled forward and sat on the white leather chair.

"Indeed it has. I see you have really made a name for yourself. But why in the United States?"

"I longed for the American dream and as you can see, the dream has come true." He smirked. I smiled as I leaned back in the chair.

"All this time you were here in Manhattan and you never came to visit?" My smile did not waver as I raised my eyebrow.

"I have come to many of the Stark Expos. I must say that my name is nothing compared to yours, what are you worth, Four billion?"

"Somewhat, but I did not come to talk about my business."

"I must ask. Why did you come?" He leaned back in his chair.

"Now there are questions that I must ask before I can answer that." I smirked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Alright then, go ahead."

"Thank you for not being difficult. I'm sure Rafael will be a nightmare."

"So this is why you came, to talk about the experiment."

"Something like that. I heard that the organization is back and stronger than ever. In addition to that, they are steps away from recruiting. All I ask of you is your help in bringing them down so that they never do to other children what they did to us." He sat in silence while staring at me.

"What more do you know about them?" I grinned.

"Doctor Petrov is still alive and he is conducting the organization somewhere hidden in the Pirin Mountains in Bulgaria."

"Is that all you know?"

"At the moment, yes that is all. In time I will hear more from my sources, but if you are considering helping, I will call you with anything I hear."

"I will consider it. You will hear from me by tomorrow with my final decision."

"Thank you so much, Tak-Cheung," I took a piece of paper out of my purse and scribbled my number down on it, "Here is my number. If you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to call me."

"I won't, don't worry Alice." He stood up and I followed suit. We walked towards the door and he opened it for me.

"I really appreciate seeing you again Tak-Cheung. You have no idea what comfort it brings me." I smiled warmly.

"I genuinely feel the same, Alice. I hope to see you very soon." He grinned as I stepped out of the office.

"Bye." I said as I walked down the hall. Hearing his door close, I turned away and walked towards the elevator and pushed the button.

"It was nice meeting you, Ms. Stark." The secretary called out. I looked back and smiled as the elevator dinged.

I turned back and stepped on. A smile broke out on my face; one mutant down, three to go.

**A short chapter, but an important one! Please review, You might see a Bruce in your bedroom tonight.**


	9. What's Wrong With Coney Island?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Avengers or its contents. This story, however, belongs to me, and the plot as well. If anyone plagiarizes, I will find you and dear Brucey will not be happy. Not happy at all. Neither will Hulk, do you get what I'm implying? ;)**

**I am not sure if one can be banned from Coney Island…**

**So the Holidays are over, for me at least. This chapter is _all_ Bruce and Alice fluff. Any brands you recognize are not mine and the stories about them are also not real, obviously. This chapter took me several days to write for some reason… Enjoy!**

"Ms. Stark, I found something that might be of use to you." JARVIS sounded.

"Yes?"

"It appears Mr. Chiu is not the only one of your fellow victims that have taken residence in the United States. Mr. Rodriguez currently lives in Miami, Florida with his wife Leila Rodriguez Zarindast."

"Aw how sweet, killing two birds with one stone. Find their address and have the helicopter ready, I want to leave in two hours."

"Yes, Ms. Stark."

I sighed as I lay my head against my desk. After the meeting with Tak-Cheung, I had relentlessly worked all night to find Abal Berhanu, but he is nowhere to be found. Not a trace, or even one hint of there ever has been a man on earth named Abal Berhanu.

Hearing the door open, I looked up to acknowledge my visitor.

"Hey Alice, I haven't seen you around lately." Bruce gave me a friendly smile, which I returned.

"Well, I've been busy the past couple of days. How are you liking the job?"

"I'm still getting used to it. I am overwhelmingly grateful for not having to hide anymore." He chuckled as he looked down. His shyness was too adorable.

"No one would mind if the Hulk decided to crash the party. If anything, I'll welcome him with open arms." I winked at him when his head shot up and his eyes gazed at my face. We stood in a comfortable silence.

"Do you still want to go for that coffee? I'm so sorry we were interrupted-" I started before being interrupted.

"It wasn't your fault, Alice. And I'll take you up on that." He smiled.

Grinning I looked up, "JARVIS, postpone the flight. Tell the crew ten o'clock, I'm going on my lunch break."

* * *

"Bruce, Stop!" I screamed.

"I'm so sorry!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"That's the thing I don't know what I'm doing."

"Then why did you volunteer to drive?" I screamed as he swerved around a traffic cone almost crashing the car into a construction sign.

"I don't know. I haven't driven a car in eight years."

"You could have told me."

"I'm sorry!" He yelled as we almost crashed into a light post.

"Just pull _over_!" I screeched. Bruce veered the car towards the street side and almost crashed into a parking meter.

We sat in silence each of us breathing heavily, but I could tell it was for different reasons. I couldn't help but begin to laugh. After a few seconds I heard Bruce's breathy laugh joining mine.

"I'm so happy we didn't bring the Ferrari." I giggled.

"Is this considered the cheap car? It's a Porsche!" he looked at me with doe-like eyes.

"It's not the cheap car, it's my favorite one. Be nice to it, it's the reason we're still alive." I teasingly raised my eyebrow at him.

"For your information, my driving is superb." I laughed, eyebrow still raised.

"Compared to what, bumper cars?"

"I'll have you know, I can drive better than a racecar driver." He chuckled. His smile was beautiful.

"Did you know Tony is quite the famous racecar driver?" I smirked.

"Oh great, now I regret saying that." He over exaggeratedly sighed with a grin.

"You should, I _might_ leak it to Tony that you are a professional racecar driver."

He mockingly gasped, "What? You wouldn't!"

"Come on Mario Andretti, It's my turn to drive." I smirked as I opened the door, Bruce followed. As we walked towards out respective sides, feeling daring, I purposely brushed my hand against his.

Looking behind me, I saw he had frozen for a second before moving towards his door and opening it.

As I grew comfortable in my chair, I glanced over at Bruce. I scoffed at his mockingly arrogant face.

"I suppose you're going to show me how to drive?"

"I'll do more than show you how to drive. I will blow your mind with my knowledge in how to avoid New York City traffic, which you seem to have no knowledge of."

"I won't bother to deny." He winked and I smirked and put my foot on the gas pedal and gently pushed lurching the car forward.

* * *

"The Bean?" Bruce asked amusedly. We, after about half an hour of trying to find a parking space about two blocks away from the actual shop.

"What's wrong with The Bean?

"Nothing, just the name is funny."

I scoffed, "The staff is really nice, never failed to remember my orders. My vegan friend and I would drive to East Village all the time in college to have a latté and hit the books. The owner had to kick us out one time for studying until midnight," I chuckled, "I sound like a complete nerd."

"Just a bit," he laughed, "but who am I to judge? When I was in Penn State, I almost never left my dorm because I was nose deep in any type of book even remotely related to Science."

"It appears all of the books have done their job, you are an absolute genius."

"It _appears_ that we are both the stereotypical nerd."

"Make that geek for me. I have and read all of the Green Lantern comic books and have attended Comic Con for the last ten years. Dressed as Jade"

He stared at me for a while before beginning to laugh.

"Bruce Banner, are you _laughing_ at me?" I scoffed, not offended in the least.

"Depends on who's asking." He laughed. I couldn't help but laugh, my skin turning a brilliant shade of yellow. I received some weird looks from people on the street for my _lovely_ skin tone.

"Your skin is yellow." Bruce laughed.

"You cracked the case, Sherlock." I teased.

"Why does your skin change color?" he asked with genuine interest.

I looked down, my skin turning back to my natural skin tone, "It's a side effect from the experiment. When I feel an emotion strongly, it will show on my skin. Yellow is happiness, as you can tell." I smiled.

"So the red was embarrassment?" he teased. I blushed and looked around the street only to see a Starbucks where The Bean used to be. Shocked, I halted right on the spot.

"What?" he stopped in front of me.

"They closed The Bean. It used to be right there." I said sadly.

"Oh," he awkwardly stood there obviously not knowing what to say or do.

"Whatever, let's go to Starbucks."

"Are you sure?" he asked with concern and amusement in his eyes.

"Thou mock me. We shall advance towards Starbuck to feast on coffee beans. Away!" I said in a posh, obviously fake and terrible, British accent.

Bruce, playing along with my game, held his arm out and I took it.

"Then come with me, fair maiden. For we shall conquer the land of the coffee bean together." He said in an even worse accent. I laughed as we walked into the small coffee shop.

"Hello, welcome to Starbucks." The server called to us. She was a beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and light green eyes.

"Hi." I said as I looked around the place for a moment. It lost the homely feel The Bean used to have, but the shop was well furnished.

"What can I get for you?" she asked in a different tone than when we walked in. My eyes snapped to her only to see she wasn't quite talking to me, more to Bruce.

Skin turning green, I sent a glare her way, but she did not notice for she was a bit preoccupied mentally raping Bruce.

I looked over at him to see he was looking at me concerned. He gripped my hand and my heart fluttered, my skin turning from green to a light pink. Realizing he gripped my hand to bring my attention to my abnormal skin, I felt embarrassed and a slightly disappointed.

Turning my skin back to its natural hue, I addressed the woman, "Hi," by no means was I attempting to be polite, "I would like a Java Chip Frappuccino. What would you like, Bruce?"

"Just a regular black coffee." He told her, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw he was looking at me. I felt a bit giddy inside as I still pierced her with my gaze.

She finally looked at me and her eyes widened, "Alice Stark, its so nice to meet you, I am a huge fan." She squealed. Sighing, I pulled out my wallet from my purse and removed my Stark Industries credit card from its holster.

"What do I have to give you?" I asked the server, slightly impatient.

"Nothing. Oh, you mean the coffee. Oh, um, seven forty three."

I huffed and handed her my card. She looked it over with wide eyes.

"Its real, honey. Now can you slide it?" I sneered, patience wearing thin. I heard Bruce chuckle from beside me.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry." She said sheepishly as she swiped it, "Would you like a receipt?"

"No thanks." I said as I sat down in one of the chairs. Bruce sat down in front of me and smiled at me.

"So we finally get our date, huh?" I smiled back.

"Is this a date?" his smile faltered. _Ouch_.

"Is it?" I asked the smile on my face disappeared; I looked down to avoid his gaze. If there is something I do not take well, it is rejection. Mix that with my tendency to be over emotional well, you'll get a wreck and a spike in the ice cream industry.

The feeling of strong hurt washed over me and I could feel my skin turning a deep blue hue.

"Do you want it to be?" I whispered.

"Alice, I didn't mean it that way. I just wasn't expecting that. Honestly, I wouldn't call this a date." He said with a tone that I could not identify with an emotion.

"Why not?" I whispered.

"Well, you're Alessandra Stark. I imagine men have taken you to the best restaurants money can buy. If this were a date, I would have paid." I could practically hear his smile.

My head snapped up and I met his eyes. There was a large smile on his face, and I have to admit it was contagious.

"Bruce, you could take me to a McDonalds and I'll be happy."

"I doubt that." He scoffed.

"Well maybe not McDonalds, I found a hair in my Big Mac once. I know you get the picture."

"I do," Bruce chuckled, "How about I take you out on a real date? How about Coney Island?"

"Not Coney Island." I said immediately. He shot me a confused glance, but I could see amusement hidden in his brown orbs.

"Why not?"

"Um, no reason," my voice got unnaturally high, "I just don't like it there."

"Are you sure?" he smirked, knowing I was hiding something.

"Um, Yes?" My answer came out as more like a question.

"Now will you tell me the _real_ reason?" he teased. I did the most mature thing I could follow up with; I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, it was a long time ago. Um, well, I _might_ be, er, banned from there."

"Banned? From Coney Island?" his disbelief was apparent and the amusement in his eyes was just as apparent.

"Long story short, I don't drink like Tony for a reason." I grinned sheepishly.

"Noted," he laughed, "how about we go somewhere tonight, then. Somewhere not Coney Island."

"Bruce, I would love to, but I have an errand to run tonight and I have to get it done; maybe next week?"

"Okay, It'll give me more time to actually find a place to go." He gave me a small smile.

"How about I take _you_ out on a date. I'll show you around the island."

"That might be helpful. I don't even know my way around the Tower, much less the actual city." Bruce sent me a shy smile.

"You should prepare yourself for the tour of a lifetime." I smiled.

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Tony had a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face.

"Don't smirk, lover boy. It's none of your business." I rolled my eyes and stalked passed him. Bruce styed rooted to his spot next to Tony.

"You're my little sister, everything you do is my business."

"Since when?" I stopped and put my hand on my hip, smirking not angry in the least.

"Since I needed you to help me pick out a ring." He pleaded. I have never seen my stubborn brother in this position. Normally our roles are reversed.

"Later, I have a plane to catch." I said hurrying towards my room. I could hear footsteps following me, but they belonged to one person.

"Where, may I ask, are you going?" I heard Tony call out from behind me.

"I have business in Miami. I'll be back hopefully in a week." Once I was inside my bedroom, I grabbed a duffle bag and stuffed clothes from my closet inside.

"You seem distressed, are you okay?" my brother asked concernedly.

"I'm not distressed, just late."

"Late?"

"I asked JARVIS to have-"

"Whoa! So you and JARVIS are a thing now?"

"Shut up, Tony. I asked JARVIS to have a plane ready to head to Miami, ASAP."

"Whoa, wait, stop," I turned around to face his concerned face, "Why are you going to Miami?"

I sighed, "I'm not going to bother to lie to you, Tony. Fury found the organization that kidnapped me."

"And they are in Miami?" he asked softly. Walking towards me, sat next to me on the bed.

"No. JARVIS found some of the other victims who were in the facility at the same time I was. They live in Miami."

"Let me come with you. For safety."

"No Tony, I have to do this alone."

"No you don't, Alice. Please tell me more of what Fury told you." The concern in his eyes was apparent.

"He has located them. There's a rumor that they are making more of me and I don't doubt he has already made some. SHIELD has a plan of attack and he asked of me to find the others."

"Alice, I don't want you to do this alone. Please, at least take Bruce with you? It'll make your big brother happy if you had your big green boyfriend with you"

"Bruce has to work here Tony, in _your_ company. But if it makes you happy, I'll ask him to come." I hugged my billionaire brother as I stood up and snatched my packed bag.

"Well, I have a meeting with Tiffany to discuss a ring. I shall see you later, sister." He grinned as he walked out. I smiled and followed after him and walked towards Bruce's room.

After knocking on the door, I heard shuffling from inside and the door opened. What was behind it was certainly pleasing to the eye.

Bruce seemed to be dressed for bed, and by dressed I mean a tight-as-hell wife beater and boxer-briefs. Bruce was no Thor, but I wasn't complaining. Not at all.

"Um, hi Bruce. I was wondering if you would like to come to Miami with me. Tony wants you to keep me company, and I do too." I smiled while trying to keep my eyes on his face. The patch of hair on his smooth chest was all too alluring.

"Miami? I don't think that's the best place for me." He looked down sheepishly.

"You'll be fine, Bruce. Please? It's the beach, the heat, and sunshine. Will you go? For me?" I pleaded. I also _might_ have cheated and made my eyes larger.

"I see what you did there, Alice," he accused with a smile, "But I'll go. For you."

"Thank you so much, I'll help you pack."

"Wait, we're leaving now?" His eyes widened.

"Yes! At ten o'clock. We leave in twenty minutes, so I suggest you hurry up, Speedy." I said pushing him and his hard arm muscles back inside of his room.

"I don't think that's a good idea-" he began. I looked around his room stunned. It was an absolute mess.

"What happened in here?" I said astonished.

"I haven't had time to clean here. Sorry, I'm not normally like this." He looked down, face red and he was doing everything to avoid my gaze. I felt my laughter bubbling up until I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Bruce- you- ah! Ha- you-" I couldn't form a complete sentence. His face was a brilliant red.

Once I calmed down, I said, "Okay, I'll clean this mess up, you pack your bag."

"Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly.

"I'll finish this in a heart beat. Hurry up, were down a few minutes." I winked as I made the bed manually and sat on it. Manipulating my skin cells, I made them into air and moved every loose article of, well, whatever and put it wherever I thought it went.

Once Bruce emerged from the closet, bag done, I stood up and slung the strap of my duffle over my shoulder.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said shyly.

"So, no compliments on my amazing job on the room?" I teased. He seemed to have opened his eyes for the first time as he looked around the room.

"You did this in under three minutes." He said disbelievingly.

"Damn straight. Now let's go, I hate being late." I grinned we walked towards the helipad Tony insisted in installing.

**I have no idea why this chapter was hard for me to write. Next chapter, you'll meet Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez.**

**Reviewing is encouraged!**


	10. Lacking Common Sense

**I changed the prologue to clarify that the scientist was **_**not**_** Tony. She was just calling for her dear brother. I also noticed that I spelled Coney Island wrong, I fixed it though.**

**I just wanted to mention how much I hate how in movies, when the characters wake up, they kiss, despite how in real life their morning breath is the nastiest thing ever and they would be repulsed.**

**IMPORTANT: This chapter will have a change in point of view. It won't be hard to spot; it will go from first person to third person. Nothing too complicated. Enjoy!**

**Tadik: Iranian Rice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or any brands you recognize. I do, however, own this story, the plot, and most of all, Alessandra Stark.**

"One bed?" Bruce said in disbelief. I grinned, but I was secretly panicking since I forgot I had already made reservations at the Mandarin Oriental Hotel before I thought about bringing Bruce. I have had boyfriends in the past, but none of the relationships were serious enough to sleep in the same bed as him.

"It's a good thing I brought my lingerie set, then." I winked as I tossed my bag on the floor and lunged for the bed.

"Oh my God, Bruce. You have to try this _bed_!" I doubted he could hear me since the _delightful_ pillow muffled my voice, "It's like laying on a cloud."

"Um," I heard his amused voice.

I turned my face and stared at him smiling, "Come on, Bruce. Don't be shy." I patted the space beside me.

He lied down beside me and groaned once he was completely rested on the bed.

"I'm too tired to go out tonight. Are you hungry?" I exhaustedly breathed out. I have not had a complete night of sleep since the days prior to the battle.

"Not really." He smiled.

"Okay, me neither." I sighed as I lied stiff as a board on the bed, "I really don't want to get up. Do you mind if I sleep in my underwear?"

"At this point, I don't really care. I am as exhausted as you are." He sighed.

"Don't be startled." I said as I manipulated my skin cells into air and tucked Bruce, who grunted in surprise, and I under the sheets. Then, I took my clothes off until I had only a bra and panties on. If there was one thing I hated, it was wearing pajamas to bed. I had rid myself of the cursed garments since I was thirteen years old.

"Now, Ms. Stark, I hope you don't mind, but I will remove my garments. I only have the best intentions, but if you wish to protect your virtue, I wi-"

"Stop with the bullshit, Bruce," I laughed. "If you decide to sleep naked, I won't mind. I won't mind at all. After all, I am far from virtuous."

"Is that so?" he mocked me.

"Shut up," I teased, "Good night."

* * *

I felt comforting warmth radiating from the cloud-like pillow I rested on. It was a peculiar pillow; it was long, a bolster perhaps, and maybe connected to a space heater?

Snuggling into the pillow, I wrapped my right arm around it. It was hard, but soft and smooth. I ran my hand down it to find that it had dimension, my fingers felt over a sort of bump, but not too pronounced. The pillow moaned and I felt vibrations running through it. Then I felt arms wrap around me.

My eyes snapped open and I was greeted with a _very_ nice view of Bruce's chest. He was no Steve Rogers, but to be honest, those types of men scare me. Bruce was muscular though; I would not be exaggerating when I say any woman would admit he was oozing sex appeal.

If I were not so tired, I would have done something, but at the moment, I didn't really care. Placing my head on his chest, I listened to his even heartbeat.

It was slow indicating he was still sleeping, but I could have noticed from his even breathing. While lying in his arms, I felt his heartbeat speed up and his breathing speed up.

He groaned as he shifted and I felt him stiffen. I looked up to meet his surprised eyes.

"Alice?" he breathed out confusedly.

"Whew, you stink." I laughed as his morning breath _delightfully_ made its way into my nostrils.

He grinned sheepishly, "Sorry."

"It's a great greeting." I giggled as I sat up and ran my hands through my hair. I swung my legs around to the edge of the mattress and stood up.

"Do you want the bathroom first? Or do you want to share?" I winked.

He sighed and gestured for me to go. Giggling, I snatched my bag off of the floor and hurried to the bathroom.

After brushing my teeth and freshening up, I stepped out in my towel.

"Alice, Are yo-" his eyes widened as I saw his face turn red. I forgot Bruce was here, since I usually travel alone or with my brother and Pepper. My skin turned a bright crimson and I squeaked in surprise.

"I'm so sorry." I stuttered as I went back into the bathroom and shut the door. If I were to face him again, I would most likely die of embarrassment.

I quickly got dressed and hesitantly opened the door. Seeing Bruce sitting on the bed, shirtless might I add, waiting for me to get out, I walked out and put my bag on the vanity.

"Your turn." I muttered embarrassedly.

"Oh, um, Thanks." He practically whispered as he stood and almost ran to the bathroom.

I put my head in my hands and started to laugh nervously. I really do have the best memory the world has ever seen.

* * *

_It has never been this easy_, the scientist thought as he gazed intently at the monitor.

A month prior to this day, he had been searching for ways to lure some of his former test subjects back to his laboratory so he could conduct more experiments and improve the serum for the new subjects. Of the six, one he has managed to hide from SHIELD, but there are still five left. He had decided to work on the seemingly most difficult subject, Alessandra Stark.

He had one of his assistants hack into the Stark Industries mainframe, but he had no success. Afterwards, he used the email every Stark Industries employee has and hacked into every website the email had an account on, the first being iTunes.

There was a long list of music that was bought, but there was an artist that was very common in the list, Yellowcard.

Stark seemed very interested in this group, so noticing the email had an account on eBay that is commonly used, he decided to sell something related to the group, such as a guitar.

Building a guitar with a hidden tracking device and a remote controlled explosive inside was an easy task; it was selling it that was seemingly complicated.

After three weeks, the guitar was sold to Alessandra Stark.

With this success, he now had the exact coordinates to Stark Tower. The guitar was placed in her room and the camera hidden inside of it was activated. The scientist had learned that she was on the hunt for the other subjects and she had a companion who was her lover and apparently was overweight and had green skin.

Her search did not bother him, since she was doing the job of gathering the subjects for him.

"Dr. Petrov, the elixir is ready and the subject is restrained in the room." His assistant, Elena Romanova, informed him form the doorway of his office.

"Thank you." Called as he smirked at the screen, which was footage of the lobby of the Mandarin Oriental Hotel on Brickell Key Drive in Miami, United States. It showed a live view of a smiling petite woman and an average looking man walking out of the main doors.

The scientist stood and followed his assistant out of his office, smirk still evident on his face.

* * *

"Where are we?" Bruce said in awe as he looked at the large trees that loomed over the road.

"We're in Coral Gables, now can you stop looking at the trees and look for the house?" I teased as I made a left onto another row of houses.

"Oh, sorry." He grinned as he continued to look out the window, salsa music playing softly from the rented car's speakers. If you're in Miami, you have to get the whole experience and that includes the music.

"I think I see it." He said as he pointed at a house painted in a light coral color, which seemed to be a common color in this city.

I veered the car into the brick driveway and parked. Taking a deep breath, I looked at Bruce.

"If anything goes downhill, I wouldn't mind a visit from Hulk. From what I remember, Rafael has a short tempter."

"Hulk smash." The corner of his lip turned upward. I laughed as I opened the car door and stepped out, Bruce followed.

We walked together towards the front door and I pushed the button to ring the doorbell.

After waiting for a few seconds, the door opened and I saw an elderly woman who was obviously not Leila.

"Who are you?" she asked apprehensively in a heavy Middle Eastern accent.

"Hi, I'm Alice Stark and this is-"

"The billionaire?" she interrupted with wide eyes.

"Um, Yes." I asked a bit appalled.

"Come in, dear." She ushered Bruce and I inside, "And you are?" she directed towards Bruce.

"Oh, I'm Bruce Banner." he said as he toyed with his glasses in his hands, which is something I noticed he did when he was either nervous or shy.

"I have never heard of you." It was clear that the woman's intentions were not to be rude. I held in a chuckle as I grinned at Bruce. His eyes were wide in surprise and he had a hint of amusement on his face.

"I think it better that way." He muttered for only me to hear. I chuckled as I followed the woman deeper into the house.

After walking through a few rooms and hallways, we reached a cozy area with a large brown leather couch and two recliners in the same deep shade of brown. Sitting on the couch was a tall dark haired woman.

She looked at me in confusion, but then her demeanor changed into one of surprise and happiness.

"Alice?" she said in disbelief.

"In the flesh." I awkwardly stood as she wrapped her arms around me. I then relaxed and hugged her back.

"It's been too long. I've seen you, on the television and in the Stark Expos, but you haven't seen me." She rambled more to herself than to me.

"I should've come sooner than, it wasn't too hard to find the address." I smiled.

"Who is this?" she looked at Bruce in interest.

"Handsome isn't he?" Leila's mother interjected, "More suitable than Rafael, I must say-"

"Mother, please." Leila sighed as she looked at Bruce and I apologetically, "She's still not over the fact that I did not want to marry the man she apparently had chosen for me since birth."

"Good thing you chose me," I heard a voice come from the hallway. Rafael stood in all his glory with a smile on his face, "Because if you hadn't, I would have never tasted your delicious tadik."

I heard the elderly woman huff as she left the room, her distaste for her son-in-law was evident.

"I knew she never liked me, I think it's because I talk too much." He grinned as he sauntered over to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"It's so nice to see you again, Rafael." I said as I stepped back from the hug.

He looked over at Bruce and his grin widened, "Is this the husband?"

Bruce blushed and my skin turned a light pink, "No, just a friend." I said with a bit of longing in my voice, but I hid it well. I think.

"Then why is your skin pink, dearie?" he smirked as he patted Bruce on the back.

"No reason?" It came out more as a question. Rafael's loud guffaw echoed throughout the house. He stepped back and wrapped an arm around his wife, who leaned into him.

Once he calmed down, he looked at Bruce and I expectantly, "Now you can't just expect me to think you turned up here for tea and a nice gossip."

My expression turned serious, "You're right. I need your help."

**And you thought the guitar was just a silly teenage girl thing that I had to put in. MWAHAHA you were WRONG! Just kidding! :P**

**I decided to keep this short to jumpstart the plot.**

**Reviewing is like addictive chocolate, I must have MORE!**


End file.
